¿Como te explico?
by AppleSoul.c
Summary: ¿Cómo se lo explico…? pensaba Maka preocupada caminando de un lado al otro en la habitación.¿Como iba a explicarle a Soul? ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar? Y aun mas importante ¡¿Cómo había pasado! ¿¡Como es que Maka acabo embarazada?¿deberia decirle a Soul?
1. ¿¡Como?

**Soul Eater no me pertenece, su autor es el increible Atsushi Okubo (:**

**Maka**

-¿Cómo se lo explico….?- pensaba Maka preocupada caminando de un lado al otro en la habitación.

¿Cómo iba a explicarle a Soul? ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar? Y aún más importante ¡¿Cómo había pasado? ¿¡Cómo demonios había acabado **embarazada**! Solo tenía 19 años; jamás creyó que fuese a pasarle lo mismo que a su padre y tener un hijo a los 19. Pero olvidando eso y yendo a un tema más importante ¿Quién era el padre…?

-Se supone que soy virgen- Se lamentó tumbándose en el sillón.

Desesperada Maka volvió a revisar el test de embarazo aun cuando sabía que la respuesta no iba cambiar mágicamente de positiva a negativa.

Estresada entro a su cuarto y de pronto entro en histeria y empezó a arrojar sus libros al piso.

-¡Exijo una respuesta Kami-sama!- grito. -¡Esto no es posible! ¡No, no, no! ¡Waaaaaaaaah!

-¿Maka?- dijo Soul sorprendido apareciendo en el marco de su puerta.- ¿Qué tienes?

Sin pensarlo dos veces Maka se hecho a los brazos de su compañero y empezó a llorar como si el mundo estuviera cayéndose a pedazos.

Soul no entendía que era lo que pasaba, jamás había visto a Maka tan desconsolada.

-Maka ¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto Soul.

-Yo… eh…

Maka quería contárselo a Soul, pero ¿debería de hacerlo? No quería darle problemas aunque muy probablemente el bebe no fuera de Soul, de hecho era total e irrevocablemente imposible. Aunque ella estuviera enamorada de Soul, el jamás la iba a ver más que como su poco desarrollada compañera.

-Que miserable mundo- pensó Maka.

Ahora ¡¿Cómo iba a confesarle a Soul que estaba enamorada de el si estaba embarazada?

Maka lloro aún más y Soul la llevo a la cocina, le preparo un té esperando que eso la tranquilizara un poco.

-Ahora, Maka, ¿Puedes decirme que sucede?- insistió el albino sentándose en la silla que se encontraba a un lado de ella.

No podía decirle. Al menos no tan repentinamente. Primero debía pensar la forma correcta de hacerlo.

-Vi a mi padre con otra mujer… de nuevo- dijo con una mentira rápida.

-Pero eso no es novedad…-dijo Soul posando su mano sobre la de Maka, consolador.- Últimamente has estado muy sensible, Maka.

-¿Tú crees?- pregunto Maka nerviosa.

-Solo un poco- dijo Soul y soltó una risita amable.

Maka amaba cuando Soul era así; sabía que no era lo suyo ser amable con la gente, ni consolador, ni mucho menos era natural en el escuchar a la gente, pero siempre hacia un esfuerzo cuando ella lo necesitaba.

Maka dejo de llorar y Soul se quedó con ella hasta que la noto más tranquila.

-¿Vas a salir con los chicos?- le pregunto Maka.

-Sí, Kid dijo que era tenía algo simétricamente emocionante que decirnos- dijo Soul con un suspiro frustrado.

Maka se rio. Kid siempre forzaba a Black Star y a Soul a formar parte de sus traumas con la simetría y ellos como buenos amigos no podían negarse.

Apenas salió Soul por la puerta principal Maka corrió al teléfono y llamo a Tsubaki.

-¿Hola?- contesto Tsubaki.  
-Tsubaki

-Ah, Maka- Chan ¿Qué pasa?

-Dio positivo.

-¡¿Qué?

**Bien, pues este fue el epilogo de mi segundo fic (: ¿Qué opinan? **

**No se por qué me dieron ganas de escribir sobre Maka embarazada hahaa, creo que la idea se me ocurrio cuando oia la canción 'you're having my Baby' que le canta Finn Quinn en Glee :D**

**Ojala les guste (: ¿Les gustaría hacer un review? Eso me haría feliz :3 Gracias **


	2. Los dramas emocionales de Maka

-dio positivo

-¡¿Que!

-llama a Liz a Patty y a Chrona, hay que vernos, necesito un consejo.

-¿En dónde nos veremos?-pregunto Tsubaki.

-puede ser en mi departamento- dijo Maka

-pero ¿Y Soul?

-ya se fue, quedo de verse con Kid y Black Star.

-oh, eso explica por qué Black Star desapareció cuando le pedí que lavara los platos.

Maka se rio. Solo Tsubaki era lo suficientemente paciente como para aguantar a Black Star.

-yo les hablo a Liz y a Patty- dijo Tsubaki

-ok, yo le hablare a Chrona.

Las chicas llegaron en alrededor de quince minutos.

Tsubaki y Chrona llegaron primero.

Liz y Patty llegaron abriendo la puerta de golpe

-¡Habla Albarn!-grito Liz- ¡la curiosidad me está matando!

-teehehe-se rio infantilmente la menor de las Thompson- Liz se arruino el manicure mordiéndose las uñas.

-¡Sí! Espero que valga la pena- dijo Liz.

Maka y Tsubaki intercambiaron una mirada nerviosa.

-eh...-comenzó a decir Maka nerviosa.

Patty y Chrona la miraban con curiosidad mientras que Liz parecía a punto de estallar.

-¡Maka!- exclamo Liz al borde del colapso-¡Solo dilo!

-estoy embarazada.

. . .

Un silencio sepulcral invadió la habitación. Liz la miraba con la mandíbula caída y los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¡Por Kami sama!- exclamo Liz con una sonrisa radiante- ¡Por fin Soul te hizo suya!

Patty aplaudió emocionada mientras que Chrona sonreía enormemente.

Tsubaki miro a Maka; estaba pensando lo mismo que ella.

-eh... No estoy segura de que hay sido Soul...- dijo Maka tragando saliva; temía la reacción de Liz

-¡Maka!-exclamo Liz-¡No me digas que...!

-¡No!-exclamo Maka- ¡No es como Merly Streep en mama mía! No me acosté con varios, al contrario no recuero haberme acostado con nadie...

-¡¿Cómo?- exclamo Liz -¡¿No puedes recordar tu primera vez? Geez eso ha de ser muy triste

-¿Gracias?- dijo Maka sarcástica.

-pero si no puedes recordar tu primera vez ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que estabas embarazada?- pregunto Tsubaki.

-los síntomas, obviamente-dijo Liz.

Maka asintió.

-primero fue extraño, me daba hambre muy seguido y comía hasta lo que no me gusta, empecé a dormir en las tardes y a tener cambios humor, tampoco me llego mi periodo-dijo Maka

-¿Tan pronto ya tienes antojos?- dijo Liz sorprendida

-¡te hare un pastel con mucho chocolate!-exclamo Patty.

A Maka se le hizo agua la boca al escuchar la palabra pastel.

-ohohohoho- se rio Liz- ¡ya se te antojo el pastel!

Maka se sonrojo y desvió la mirada con el ceño fruncido.

-ve Patty-dijo Liz- tráele un pastel a Maka.

Patty se rio divertida y salió del departamento.

No tardó mucho en volver con un gran pedazo de pastel de chocolate.

Maka estaba que se moría por probarlo e inevitablemente lo seguía con la mirada

-Uy si que estas embarazada-dijo Liz al ver la cara de Maka- ya Patty, deja de torturar a Maka y dale su pastel.

Patty puso el pastel frente a Maka quien se contenía para no demostrar lo mucho que quería zamparse el pastel. Le avergonzaban los síntomas de su embarazo, no estaba acostumbrada a que la gente se fijara tanto en lo que comía.

-Maka... Si quieres puedes comerlo-dijo Chrona

Todas miraban a Maka entretenidas; les parecía tierna. Maka volvió a sonrojarse y lentamente tomo el tenedor lo sumergió en el suave pan del pastel y se lo llevo a la boca.

¡Sabia a gloria! Parecía ser la cosa más deliciosa que había comido en su vida.

En un dos por tres el pastel desapareció del plato y Maka satisfecha aun lo saboreaba.

-Maka -dijo Liz divertida- si sigues comiendo así te convertirás en un globo dentro de poco.

-ya déjala-se rio Patty- la vas a traumar.

-aun no estoy gorda- dijo Maka molesta

-no,-dijo Liz maliciosamente- pero mira la barriga ya te empezó a crecer.

-¡¿qué?- exclamo Maka poniéndose las manos en la barriga- no es cierto!

Preocupada se paró corriendo y se fue a ver al espejo. De pronto se sintió pesada y gorda como un elefante.

Se paró de perfil y se pasó la mano por el abdomen muy preocupada. Se estremeció al sentir una pequeña protuberancia en él.

-ahora si la dejaras traumada-dijo Tsubaki

-Liz tiene razón-se lamentó Maka- estoy engordando!

-es algo normal en el embarazo...-dijo Tsubaki tratando de consolar a su preocupada compañera.

Le puso la mano sobre el vientre y comprobó que se veía y sentía un bulto en la barriga de Maka; tal y como había dicho Liz la barriga de Maka ya había empezado a crecer.

-yo no debería de estar embarazada- dijo Maka y repentinamente los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

-¡Maka!-dijo Liz corriendo a abrazarla- no lo decía enserio cuando dije que estabas gorda.

Maka lloraba desconsolada

-n...no quiero ponerme gorda como un elefante-lloro- no me voy a poder poner nunca el vestido que me regalo Soul, no voy a caber en él.

-¿Soul te regalo un vestido?- pregunto Chrona emocionada

Maka asintió entre lagrimas

-me regalo un hermoso vestido rojo... Y...y ¡nunca poder usarlo!-exclamo y volvió a echarse a llorar- y todo porque día a día me inflo más como globo!

-Maka no llores-dijo Tsubaki pasándole la mano por el cabello- es algo normal, no es que estés engordando, lo que pasa es que tu bebe está creciendo.

-¿Eh?- Maka se sorprendió y recordó que era cierto... Había una vida creciendo dentro de ella.

Se acarició el vientre con la mano derecha.

-a veces olvido que hay alguien dentro de mí...- dijo Maka admirando el bulto que se veía en su abdomen- es demasiado impresionante... No sé, jamás creí que fuera a pasarme...

-¡Aww! Maka eres demasiado adorable embarazada- exclamo Liz-además me gusta tu nueva barriga-dijo acariciando el vientre de Maka.-es bastante mona.

-gracias...-dijo Maka apenada-¿Creen que... a Soul le moleste que no me pueda poner su vestido?

-cuando se entere de la razón, no lo creo.-dijo Liz.

-amenos de que él bebe no sea de Soul-sentencio Patty con una risita malvada.

-¡es cierto!-dijo Tsubaki-hay que averiguar quién es el padre.

-¿Cuándo empezaste a tener los síntomas?-pregunto Chrona.

-hm... creo que hace un poco más de tres semanas.-dijo Maka.

-¡BINGO!-grito Liz-MAKA SOUL ES EL PADRE! DEFINITIVAMENTE!

-como estas tan segura?- le pregunte.

-Hace casi un mes-dijo Liz- en el cumpleaños de Kid, tú y Soul se pusieron muy muy ebrios ¿Recuerdas?

-¿e-e-ebrios?-tartamudeo Maka- p-p-pero si yo no tomo!

-pues ese día lo hiciste, te ahogaste en piñas coladas y Soul gano el torneo del lugar por tomar más que todos.

-¡¿Que hizo que?-exclamo Maka-ese Soul debe de tener mucho valor como para meterse en un concurso así en mi presencia

-se aseguró de que estuvieras bien ebria para cuando se inscribió.-dijo Liz.

-entonces fue él el que me puso ebria-dijo Maka a punto de estallar de ira.

-sí y no- dijo Tsubaki- tu pediste una piña colada, pero olvidaste pedirla sin alcohol, entonces Soul creyó que lo habías hecho por decisión propia y siguió pidiendo piñas coladas para ti; puede que las ultimas si hayan sido intencionales.

-bueno olvidemos como fue que me puse ebria-dijo Maka-¿que paso después?

-Hmm si mal no recuerdo Kid los trajo al departamento-dijo Chrona

-sí, es cierto-dijo Liz- Soul juraba que en su estado podía manejar su moto y tú le regañabas mientras te agarrabas de él.

-y después ¿¡Que paso!- exclamo Maka.

-según Kid los dejo en la sala...y después de eso ya no sabemos nada más.

-Liz, que Soul y yo nos hayamos puesto ebrios no significa que sea el padre.

-sé que no es muy acertado pero ¿Que tan consiente estas de tus acciones cuando estas ebrio?-dijo Liz.

Soul temía que su gran temor fuera cierto... ¿Estaría Maka embarazada? ¡Habían demasiados síntomas!

Era muy probable que Maka ya se hubiera dado cuenta, pero parecía ser que ella no pretendía decirle nada.

Kid miro preocupado a su amigo. Se sentía un tanto responsable por haberlos dejado juntos cuando estaban ebrios.

-ella esta...-comenzó a decir Soul.

Hasta back Star estaba en silencio y estaba igual de pálido que Soul.

-no sé qué haría si dejara embarazada a Tsubaki...-murmuro consternado

-gracias por el apoyo, Black Star-le recrimino Soul.

-de nada, ¡el grandioso Black Star siempre está para apoyar a sus amigos!-dijo levantando los pulgares en un repentino cambio de humor.

-Soul-dijo Kid-¿ya le dijiste a Maka lo que paso en mi cumpleaños?

-no-dijo Soul- jamás llegamos a hablar de eso...

No sabía cómo había sido que había acabado robándole la virginidad ¡a su técnico! No es que nunca hubiera pensado en hacerlo, de hecho era algo que lo tentaba bastante, pero no pretendía hacerlo si ella no estaba de acuerdo

-esto es mi culpa-se lamentó Soul- yo... Yo aún estaba algo consiente... ¡Pude haberme detenido!

-Maka no estaba consiente ¿o si?-pregunto Kid.

-no lo sé-dijo Soul restregándose la cara con las manos- por momentos parecía que si otros que no.

-me pregunto si tu hijo tendrá sangre negra...-se burló el diablillo.

-cállate estúpido demonio-lo Soul callo mentalmente

-creo que ya evadiste tus responsabilidades bastante, Soul- dijo Kid- ya es hora de que hables con Maka.

Soul suspiro.

-Maka va a matarme...

-pero sería peor si no tomaras tus responsabilidades y la dejaras hacerse cargo del bebe sola-dijo Black Star- Soul hay situaciones en la vida que te harán madurar y convertirte en un hombre; esta es una de ellas.

Soul y Kid se quedaron sorprendidos mirando a Black Star.

-¡¿Qué?-exclamó Black Star.

-eso fue tan sabio...-dijo Kid incrédulo

-¡Por supuesto que lo es! ¡Acaba de decírtelo un dios! Hahaha-rio histéricamente.

Tenía que hablar con Maka y explicarle lo sucedido, sabía que eso era algo así como suicidio, pero desde otro punto de vista era mejor que vivir con el remordimiento de haberse acobardado y huido.

Lo que nunca entendió fue ¿Porque Maka? ¿Porque siempre le había tentado tanto el tocarla y hacer el amor con ella? Maka, además de ser su técnico era su mejor amiga; no era normal el querer tener sexo con tu mejor amiga ¿O sí?

Soul se sintió como Michael cera en Juno. La diferencia era que él no se había aprovechado de Juno, ambos estaban totalmente conscientes de lo que hacían.

-Ojala Maka estuviese consiente de lo que sucedió- pensó Soul.

-Entonces… ¿Hablaras con ella?- le pregunto Kid.

Soul asintió

-Entre más pronto, mejor.

**Espero que les guste este segundo ****capítulo. Maka y sus dramas emocionales :3 **

**Me divierto escribiendo este fic, me gusta la frustración de Soul :D se lo merece por aprovecharse de Maka hohoho**

**Proximamente el 3er capitulo (:**

**-Ai Evans**


	3. Flashbacks

Cuando Soul volvió al departamento encontró a Maka durmiendo en el sillón. Según había leído en un libro empezar a dormir en las tardes era otro síntoma del embarazo.

Fue por una sabana para tapar a Maka, pero para cuando volvió Maka ya estaba abriendo los ojos.

-Soul…-dijo Maka soñolienta- Volviste temprano.

-Ah… si.-dijo Soul.

Empezaba a ponerse nervioso, sabía que de un momento a otro tendría que empezar a hablar con Maka de lo sucedido en el cumpleaños de Kid.

-Soul.-dijo Maka con suavidad.-… Hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

-Oh no…-pensó Soul.

Maka se paró del sillón y se acercó a Soul.

-…Soul ¿Qué pensarías de mi si te dijera que estoy embarazada pero que no sé quién es el padre…?

-¿Entonces yo no era el único tipo con el que Maka se había acostado?- pensó Soul impactado.- ¿no era virgen?

Era extraño porque en lugar de alegrarse de que eso disminuyera las posibilidades de que él bebe fuera suyo le entro un coraje y unos celos horribles.

-Que eres una puta.- Pensó colérico.

No pudo evitar expresar su ira rasgando la sabana que llevaba en las manos.

-¡No, Soul! ¡No en ese sentido!- dijo rápidamente Maka.- Yo… no recuerdo haber tenido relaciones sexuales nunca…

¿¡Maka no recordaba nada! Entonces esa era la verdadera razón por la cual jamás llego a tocar el tema... Maka no recordaba nada...

-Maka... Perdón.-dijo Soul y bajo la cabeza. –enserio lo siento, sé que esto no es lo que querías en tu vida…

-¿De que estas hablando, Soul?

-Maka… sé que vas a odiarme pero… es mi culpa que estés embarazada.

Maka abrió los ojos sorprendida. Entonces su bebe ¿Si era de Soul? Su corazón salto alegre por dentro, pero luego volvió a entristecer al recordar que para Soul ella solo era su técnico, que no la amaba y que el que ella llevara a su hijo dentro no iba a cambiar nada.

Maka no supo que decir y solo se quedó callada mirando fijamente a Soul.

Soul esperaba que Maka dijera algo, pero ella simplemente lo miraba semi inexpresiva.

-¿Me odias?- le pregunto Soul.

Maka negó con la cabeza.

-No es toda tuya la culpa-dijo Maka- también en mía…

-No, Maka-dijo Soul- Es totalmente mi culpa, tu no estabas consiente de lo que hacías y yo—

-¡Silencio!- le grito Maka.- ¡Soul no me importa de quien fue la culpa, solo quiero saber si es también tu hijo o no! ¡Quiero saber que paso!

-¿Enserio no recuerdas nada?- le pregunto Soul.

Maka negó con la cabeza.

-Así de malo serás en la cama-se burló el diablillo.

-O de bueno-le contesto Soul.

-Soul ¿Tu recuerdas algo…?- pregunto Maka

-Un poco-dijo Soul pasándose una mano por el cabello.

-¿Te molestaría explicarme?- le pregunto Maka mirándolo fijamente.

Soul se puso muy nervioso y empezó a tartamudear.

-E-eh… e-esto será lo más extraño que hare en mi vida…-dijo Soul.

Debía de ser bastante extraño tener que explicar cómo fue que acabo haciendo el amor con su mejor amiga.

_Flashback_

_-Tsubakiiii-chaan~- cantaba Maka dando un traspiés._

_-Maka- chan-dijo Tsubaki- creo que deberías de dejar tu piña colada; ya bebiste demasiado._

_-Esso… no es…cierto- dijo Maka. Tenía notables problemas para articular las palabras._

_-Teehehe-se rio Patty- déjala, es divertido como habla._

_-Mañana va a tener una resaca horrible- dijo Liz con la frente pegada en la barra._

_-Tú también, Liz-dijo Kid mientras se acercaba elegantemente con su copa de vino._

_-¿Dónde están Black Star y Soul?- pregunto Tsubaki._

_-Shi-dijo Maka- ¿Dónde está Soul? Tengo que decirle algo muy importante._

_-Ah, ellos están en las mesas de al fondo; entraron a un concurso para ver quien bebe más._

_-¡Ese idiota!-Mascullo Maka estampando su mano en la mesa- ¿Cuántas veces le he dicho que odio que entre a ese tipo de concursos? ¡Son para ebrios estúpidos!_

_-Mira quien lo dice- se rio Liz- La reina de la sobriedad._

_-Yo estoy sobria.-dijo Maka con completa seguridad._

_-¿Cuántos dedos tengo?- pregunto Kid levantando dos dedos._

_-¿Siete…?_

_-¡¿Siete? ¡Maka eso no es simétrico! Definitivamente estas ebria._

_-¡Que no!- dijo._

_De pronto aparecieron Soul y Black Star dando traspiés riéndose como idiotas._

_-¡He superado al hombre que superara a los dioses!- Proclamo Soul._

_-¡Iluso!-Exclamo Black Star riéndose histérico- ¡eso es porque te he dejado ganar! ¡Nadie bebe más que el increíble Black Star!_

_De pronto los dos empezaron a atacarse de risa._

_-Cerdo.-le dijo Maka a Soul._

_-Plana-le dijo Soul._

_-Ah…- Suspiro Kid- Ya van a empezar._

_-Creo que ya es hora de irnos.- dijo Tsubaki.- Ya son casi las 2 de la mañana._

_-Vámonos Maka- dijo Soul. –Hoy tienes la suerte de ir en la moto del campeón del concurso, no creo que puedas conseguir a alguien más cool que yo para volver a casa._

_Maka bajo de su silla y mareada se sostuvo del hombro de Soul._

_-Soul apestas a alcohol.-le regaño Maka._

_-No es alcohol-dijo Soul- Es el olor del triunfo._

_-Pues huele asqueroso-dijo Maka haciendo una mueca._

_-Tu hueles a piña colada-dijo oliendo el cuello de Maka._

_Maka se estremeció y se puso muy roja._

_-Huele muy dulce…-dijo Soul con una risita._

_-Pervertido- le dijo Maka inocultablemente divertida._

_-Vamos por la moto, Maka._

_-Hey, esperen- dijo Kid- No dejare que se vayan en la moto estando así de ebrios._

_-¡Tsk!- se rio Soul- ¡Como si nos fuese a pasar algo!_

_Maka quien empezaba a quedarse dormida en el hombro se Soul sonrió ligeramente._

_-Olvídenlo- dijo Kid- yo los llevare._

_-Pero es tu cumpleaños, Kid; no deberías de ser el chofer designado, deberías de ser el más ebrio de todos- dijo Soul._

_-Estar ebrio no es para nada simétrico- alego Kid.- vengan suban a mi auto._

_Todos entraron al auto de Kid. Liz se quedó dormida de inmediato mientras que Patty jugueteaba con su cabello. __Tsubaki fue la copiloto de Kid, definitivamente esos dos eran los más maduros. Maka estaba casi inconsciente en el hombro de Soul y este junto con Black Star empezó a entonar una canción de 50 cent totalmente desentonados y fuera de tiempo._

_-__Go, go, go shawty__It's your birthday__We gon' party like it's yo birthday__We gon' sip Bacardi like it's your birthday__And you know we don't give a fuck__It's not your birthday!_

_-Por dios…-suspiro Kid.- Ebrios no pueden ser más asimétricos..._

_Maka y Soul bajaron del auto; y caminando torpemente entre risitas estúpidas entraron al edificio._

_-¡Adiós chicos!- se despidió Kid._

_-Descansen-Dijo Tsubaki._

_-si…-Balbucearon Soul y Maka._

_Cuando el auto de Kid se alejó Soul y Maka emprendieron su largo camino a su departamento. Maka apenas podía caminar por lo que tenía el brazo alrededor de los hombros de Soul para sostenerse._

_Habían subido al segundo piso cuando repentinamente Soul la acorralo contra la pared._

_-¿Soul…?_

_Maka no comprendía lo que sucedía, pero no tenía intención de pararlo._

_-Hueles tan dulce…-dijo Soul acercándose a oler su cuello de nuevo._

_El cuerpo de Maka empezó a reaccionar por si solo y lentamente llevo sus manos al cabello se Soul._

_Soul le acaricio el rostro con las manos y la beso._

_Maka soltó una risita._

_-¿Qué pasa, Maka?- pregunto Soul._

_-Tus dientes me hacen cosquillas…-se rio Maka y lo beso también._

_Siguieron subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar a su departamento. Soul abrió la puerta torpemente y ambos caminaron en la oscuridad y se sentaron en el sillón._

_Maka se acomodó en los brazos de Soul y empezó a hacer dibujitos con el dedo en su pecho. Soul, mientras tanto Soul jugaba con su cabello y tenía un debate interno con el diablillo._

_-Sabes que puedes lograr mucho…-le decía lujuriosamente el diablillo._

_-Pero estaría mal…-contesto Soul- seria aprovecharme._

_-Ella parece estar de acuerdo…_

_El diablillo tenía razón; Maka parecía estar de acuerdo con la situación…_

_Soul volvió a besarla, pero ahora con más intensidad, a Maka no parecía molestarle, incluso ya había empezado a desabrocharle la camisa._

_-Deja de preocuparte por las consecuencias... por una noche...- dijo el diablillo_

_Soul dejo de tomarle importancia a su conciencia e introdujo sus manos bajo la falda de Maka haciéndola soltar un gemido de satisfacción que lo llenaba de orgullo._

_Poco a poco empezaron a invadirse uno al otro y a tocar los lugares menos pensados. Soul empezó a desvestir a Maka hasta que quedo en ropa interior sentada en sus piernas y con su torso recostado sobre su pecho._

_Soul pasó sus manos por el cuerpo de Maka; su piel era tan suave y tersa... Soul no recordaba haber tocado algo así antes._

_Maka pasó sus manos por el abdomen de Soul hasta llegar a sus pantalones. Ibo a empezar a desabrocharlos pero Soul la detuvo._

_-Espera._

_Maka lo miro un tanto desconcertada. ¿Qué había hecho mal?_

_Soul se levantó del sillón y luego de eso tomo a Maka en sus brazos._

_Sonrió orgulloso al notar la facilidad con la que cargaba a Maka. Era ligera y delicada como una muñeca de porcelana._

_Maka lo miro ruborizada en la oscuridad. Soul se inclinó sobre ella y la beso._

_Sabía que la cama de Maka era más grande así que se dirigió al cuarto de esta. Se sentó en la cama con Maka entre sus piernas y siguieron. Con una facilidad increíble le quito el sostén a Maka y se dio cuenta de que en realidad su compañera no estaba tan plana como creía, de hecho parecía tener el tamaño perfecto; cabían perfectamente en sus manos._

_Cambiaron de lugar y Maka se recostó sobre la cama dejándole a Soul a la vista todo el panorama de su anatomía. Maka continuo con su labor de desabrochar los pantalones de Soul la cual había sido interrumpida en la sala pero se le dificultaba concentrarse en ello pues las caricias de Soul se intensificaban cada vez más y lo mismo ocurría con sus gemidos._

_Soul le beso el seno derecho y metió su mano bajo sus bragas. Maka no iba a dejar que Soul le ganara; le desabrocho los pantalones y sus manos imitaron a las de Soul quien al parecer ya tenía cierta experiencia._

_Soul le lamio el cuello y bajo lentamente hasta llegar a su abdomen, era extraño, Maka parecía tener su propio aroma y sabor, un sabor que lo enloquecía._

_Soul acabo de quitarle las bragas a Maka quien cada vez estaba más nerviosa; sabía lo que venía._

_Con cuidado se acomodó entre sus piernas y sostuve su mano para darle confianza._

_-Maka sé que esto puede doler… tendré cuidado._

_Maka asintió y apretó su mano._

_Un grito ensordecedor salió por su boca cuando la penetro. Las lágrimas no tardaron en salir de sus ojos, arqueo la espalda a causa del intenso dolor; Soul temió haberla lastimado._

_-Estoy bien…-susurro Maka con dificultad, leyendo su mente.- No te contengas_

_Soul continuo con su labor de forma tan espectacular que Maka apenas podía hablar entre gemidos._

_-¡Soul…!-No paraba de decir con un tono tan sensual que el hacía que Soul se excitara más y más. _

_Soul no recordaba nada que pudiese ser más placentero que hacer el amor con Maka._

_-Soul…_

-Y eso fue lo que paso, o bueno eso es lo que yo recuerdo – dijo Soul.

Maka no podía creer que se hubiese embriagado y acostado con Soul. No es que Soul nunca hubiera despertado ese deseo sexual en ella pero simplemente se imaginaba su primera vez de una manera muy distinta, en un tiempo y una situación muy distinta; definitivamente ya estaría casada.

Maka volvió a sentarse en el sillón.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?-le pregunto Maka. Ella sabía que Soul ya sospechaba que algo pasaba con ella- ¿Desde cuándo sabias o sospechabas que estoy embarazada?

Soul se pasó la mano por su cabello con frustración.

-Desde hace como una semana; Empezaste a comportarte extraño.

-¿Extraño?

-Sí, empezaste a levantarte tarde, te quejabas mucho de que te sentías cansada, cualquier cosa te afectaba, estabas muy sensible...

-Vaya -pensó Maka victoriosa- No ha mencionado mi peso ni la comida.

-… y creo que empezaste a comer más.-dijo Soul.

-Ugh...-Dijo mentalmente.

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho?- le pregunto Soul.

-Yo… tenía miedo de tu reacción.-dijo Maka bajando la mirada.- Sé que esto tampoco es algo que tu querías.

Frustrado Soul se sentó en el piso frente a Maka. No había forma de regresar el tiempo.

Siendo sincero Soul estaba aterrado. Aun no se sentía listo para ser padre, además si bien ya había cumplido algunas de sus metas como la de convertirse en un Death Scythe aun tenia muchísimas cosas que quería hacer, cosas que ya no podría hacer tan libremente pues ahora tendría una gran responsabilidad; iba a ser padre.

Pensó en Spirit el estúpido y depravado padre de Maka; siempre lo considero un idiota, pero ahora que se sentía en sus zapatos empezaba a ganarse su respeto. Le sorprendía el hecho de que no hubiese dado a Maka en adopción y optara por educarla.

Miro a Maka quien miraba perdidamente por la ventana. ¿En que estaría pensando?

-Tú también querías hacer muchas cosas…-pensó Soul y de nuevo se odio a si mismo por no haberse detenido cuando pudo.

No había manera de evitar que el bebe naciera a menos de que… Maka abortara.

Un escalofrió recorrió todo el cuerpo de Soul. Sabía que el aborto era como un asesinato y que definitivamente Maka jamás accedería a abortar; el tampoco lo haría, era además de moralmente incorrecto, algo tremendamente arriesgado; Maka correría el riesgo de morir también.

-Maka… ¿Has pensado en el aborto?

¿¡Cómo demonios habían salido esas palabras de su boca!

Maka volteo sin poder dar crédito a sus oídos. Se llevó las manos al abdomen y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. El aborto era la cosa más cruel del mundo.

-No…-dijo con la voz quebradiza- Soul… ¿Qué habría pasado si mis padres hubieran optado por un aborto?

Era cierto. Los padres de Maka también pudieron haberse ido por ese camino y haber seguido con su juventud como si nada; si hubieran hecho eso Maka no estaría ahí parada frente a el.

-¡Ellos me dieron la oportunidad de vivir! ¿¡Por que no habría yo lo mismo!- le grito Maka y empezó a llorar. - ¿Cómo podría pensar en algo tan cruel e inhumano como el aborto…, Soul?

-M-Maka… No lo dije por que creyera que era una buena idea.-dijo Soul desesperado tomando su mano. No entendía como esa pregunta se había escapado por su boca.- Ni siquiera sé por qué lo dije. Lo siento, de verdad.

-Está bien – dijo Maka secándose las lágrimas con la mano que tenía libre.- Soul… no te preocupes por nada, no tienes por qué hacerte responsable de nada… Nadie tiene por que saber que eres el padre.

-¿Qué…?- Soul no comprendía a que quería llegar Maka.

-No voy a abortar- dijo Maka parándose del sillón.- Pero no voy a forzarte a llevar una vida que no quieres… Yo me hare cargo del bebe; sola.

**Bueno este es el capitulo 3 (: **

**Mil gracias por los reviews **** No saben lo feliz que me hace leerlos ;u; He contestado algunos y me falta contestar otros hehe lo siento es que la escuela esta infernal ._. Pero les juro que contestare en cuanto pueda (:**

**Sobre el capítulo bueno probablemente algunos se decepcionen por el hecho de que no fui taaan explicita o detallada en el momento de la acción (sexo XP) Lo siento creo que aún no estoy lo suficientemente lista como para escribir un lemon decente D: Mi mente virgen no dio para mas ): aun así espero que disfruten la historia y prepárense porque ya viene más drama…**


	4. ¿Castrar, confundirse, Casarse, Amarse?

Soul se quedó callado con los ojos abiertos como platos; básicamente Maka acababa de dejarlo libre de responsabilidades, totalmente. Una parte de él quería aceptar la propuesta y seguir con su vida como si el jamás hubiese embarazado a Maka pero por otra parte sabía que era algo incorrecto dejarla cargar sola con toda la responsabilidad.

-Maka… ¿Estas segura de lo que dices?- pregunto Soul.

Maka asintió.

-No quiero que te sientas forzado a nada, además no es tu culpa que yo no acceda a un aborto, Soul.

-Maka yo tampoco quiero que abortes. – dijo Soul casi ofendido. - El aborto es asesinato, además también tú correrías peligro.

-Aun cuando no corriera peligro no lo haría. Tu quédate tranquilo, Soul, lo único que tienes que hacer es fingir que esto no paso. Ni mi padre sospechara de ti.- Dijo Maka y se fue a su habitación antes de que Soul pudiera decir algo.

Soul se quedó sin palabra alguna para hacer que Maka lo obligara a asumir su responsabilidad. Sabía que si abandonada a Maka junto con el bebe su conciencia jamás lo iba a dejar tranquilo, pero la propuesta de no tener que asumir responsabilidad ¡era tan tentadora!

-Ojala Maka no me hubiera dado esa opción- Pensó Soul apoyando la cara en sus manos. –al menos así tendría un dilema menos.

Maka se recostó en su cama mirando hacia la ventana. En realidad no quería hacerse cargo sola del bebe, pero… no quería que Soul fuera infeliz.

Maka sabía que si hacía que Soul asumiera su responsabilidad no podía acabar en nada bueno porque el no la amaba, ni iba a quedarse con ella por siempre; si así fuese las cosas serían distintas, pero seguramente en unos años Soul conocería a alguien más, se enamoraría, se casaría y ella no quería ser conocida como la chica que Soul embarazo en su adolescencia con la que aún tenía que cargar no permitiéndole tener una vida ni un matrimonio normal, mucho menos quería que conocieran a su bebe como el hijo o hija que Soul había tenido con otra mujer. Quería que su bebe tuviera una vida lo más normal posible, cosa que no iba a ser fácil si forzaba al padre a tomar responsabilidad.

Si guardaba en secreto que el bebe era de Soul podrían al menos seguir siendo amigos sin que la gente los viera mal… a ambos.

-Todo sería muy distinto… si tan solo me amaras.- pensó Maka derramando una lágrima.

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.c

-¿Hablaste con ella? – le pregunto Kid a Soul mirándolo muy seria mente.

-Si.- dijo Soul asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¿Y?

-No lo sé.- dijo Soul con la mirada perdida.- No puedo distinguir entre si las cosas fueron bien o mal.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Kid

-¡La conversación fue muy extraña! Primero creí que Maka se había acostado con otros tipos además de mí—

-¡¿Qué Maka hizo que?- exclamo Kid.

-¡No, no se acostó con otros tipos! – Corrigió Soul inmediatamente; lo que menos quería era manchar el nombre de su amiga. – Eso fue lo que creí al principio cuando Maka me dijo que no sabía quién era el padre.

-¿De verdad no sabía que tú eras el padre?- pregunto Kid sorprendido.

Soul asintió.

-No recuerda nada de esa noche.

-Wow. Enserio bebió de más en mi cumpleaños. Pero ¿Ya le dijiste que eres el padre?

Soul asintió.

-¿Y qué dijo?

-… No dijo nada, solo se quedó mirándome en silencio… ¡Te digo que fue extraño! ¡No entiendo la mitad de las cosas que pasaron! Es como te dije al principio, primero creí que se había acostado con alguien más además de mí, le pregunte por que no me había dicho nada, acabe haciendo que llorara y luego me dijo que no me preocupara, que ella se haría cargo del bebe, sola.

-Y ¿Dejaras que lo haga?- pregunto Kid en un tono con el cual parecía casi estar amenazándolo.

-…-Soul no sabía que contestar.

-¡Qué demonios pasa contigo!- exclamo Kid.

-¡No he dicho que la voy a dejar sola!-exclamo Soul a la defensiva- Pero es solo que ¡no sé qué hacer! Maka no querrá dejarme tomar responsabilidad, no cuando ya dijo que lo hará sola.

-Por favor Soul- dijo Kid molesto- y ¿Cuándo has hecho caso a las decisiones que toma Maka?

Soul se quedó en silencio; sabía que lo que decía Kid era cierto.

-No puedo dejarla sola…- reflexiono Soul.

-¡Por supuesto que no puedes!- Dijo Kid estampando la mano en la mesa.- No es para nada simétrico que Maka haga las cosas sola, mucho menos si está embarazada. ¿Has pensado en todas las cosas que tendrá que enfrentar de ahora en adelante?

-Imagino que cargar con un bebe dentro de ti durante nueve meses debe de ser algo muy pesado.-Dijo Soul empezando a preocuparse.- Además de que el parto debe de ser algo bastante doloroso.

-Y esas son cosas que cualquier mujer embarazada tendría que enfrentar; el problema es que Maka no es cualquier mujer embarazada.

-¿a qué quieres llegar, Kid?- le pregunto Soul.- Te refieres a otro tipo de cosas ¿No?

-Obviamente- dijo Kid.- Soul, Maka solo tiene 19 años, ¿Cómo crees que van a reaccionar sus padres cuando les confiese la verdad?

-¡Demonios, sus padres no saben nada!

A Soul no le había ni pasado por la cabeza el ir a hablar ni con los padres de Maka ni con los suyos.

Sabía que Spirit trataría de matarlo cuando se entrara que había embarazado a su única hija; si antes le asustaba pensar en la reacción de Maka, ahora estaba aterrado de solo pensar en Spirit.

-El padre de Maka va a castrarme…-dijo Soul asustado.

-Puede ser-dijo Kid.- Aunque tampoco puede hablar mucho, él tuvo a Maka a los 19.

-Esperemos que eso lo haga recapacitar antes de matarme.-dijo Soul.

-Me sorprende que Maka no te haya hecho un Maka-Chop cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba embarazada.- dijo Kid.

-Es cierto; yo creí que acabaría desangrado e inconsciente, pero parece ser que Maka es menos explosiva ahora- dijo Soul un tanto aliviado.- ¿Crees que tenga que ver con todo este asunto?

-Hmm… Yo creo que si- dijo Kid- Usualmente las mujeres embarazadas tienen cambios de humor y ese tipo de cosas.

-Eso es muy cierto- dijo Soul- Maka está demasiado sensible, ¡llora por todo!

-¿Y de quien es la culpa?- se burló Kid.

-Mía...-dijo Soul frunciendo el ceño.- Gracias por recordármelo.

-De nada- se rio Kid.- Vamos, Soul, tienes que encontrar el lado positivo de las cosas; no puedes regresar el tiempo.

-Lo sé- dijo Soul tratando de sonreír un poco.- pero me molesta pensar que le arruine la vida a Maka.

-¿Por qué crees que la arruinaste?

-¡Por el amor de Dios, Kid! ¡Embarace a Maka! Creo que es muy obvio el por qué. Ella ni siquiera quería tener hijos.

-¿Ah, no?- dijo Kid sorprendido.- Pensaba que tener hijos era el sueño de toda mujer.

-No, Maka decía que solo si se casaba algún día llegaría a considerar el tener hijos- dijo Soul haciendo énfasis en considerar.- Pero también decía que sabía que jamás se casaría así que jamás tendría hijos. Ella no ve el matrimonio y la familia como algo real, no cree en esas cosas.

-¿Por el divorcio de sus padres?

Soul asintió.

-No lo dice, pero sé que es así.

-Aun cuando haya dicho eso, ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?

-El problema es que ella jamás accedería a casarse, mucho menos conmigo.- dijo Soul.

-Soul-dijo Kid sorprendido- ¿Estás diciendo que te casarías con Maka?

-No, bueno… sí; No voy a dejar a Maka sola, cometí un error y lo menos que puedo hacer es casarme con ella y mantener una familia unida.

Kid estaba más que sorprendido, jamás creyó que Soul fuera a considerar la opción de casarse, mucho menos con Maka.

-Soul, sé que esto va a sonar muy extraño, pero de casualidad ¿No sentirás algo por Maka?

-¿¡Eh! ¿Por qué preguntas eso?- Pregunto Soul; Kid lo tomo por sorpresa.

-No sé, solo fue algo que se me ocurrió cuando dijiste que te casarías con ella, porque uno se casa con alguien que ama ¿No?

-Maka es mi mejor amiga… -dijo Soul sintiéndose envuelto en una inmensa confusión.-No te voy a decir que no la amo, porque si la amo, solo que no se si solamente como a mi mejor amiga… pero sea cual sea la forma en que la ame, la amo y punto. Es por eso que me casaría con ella; he vivido todo este tiempo con ella, y aunque pelemos y me golpee, no creo nunca llegar a desear vivir con alguien más…

Al final Soul se sorprendió a si mismo sonriendo. Kid sonrió pues creía haber hecho un gran nuevo descubrimiento.

-¿Sigues creyendo que solo la amas como amiga?-le pregunto Kid.

-¿Puedes dejar de hacer preguntas incomodas?- le dijo Soul apenado.- Kid, ambos sabemos que Maka nunca sentirá nada por mí, no cree en ese tipo de cosas y no me va a amar por arte de magia solo porque yo sea el padre del bebe.

-Y ¿Cómo se supone que sabemos por seguro que Maka no puede sentir nada por ti?- dijo Kid.- Aun cuando no crea en el amor ni en el matrimonio cuando te enamoras, te enamoras y ¡no puedes evitarlo! Además Soul, tu eres el único hombre en el que ella confía, no permitas que pierda esa confianza que te tiene.

¿De verdad habría una posibilidad de que Maka aceptara casarse con él? Soul no estaba seguro de cómo se sentía por Maka, pero todo apuntaba a que ya no era solamente su mejor amiga; probablemente jamás fue solamente su mejor amiga para él. ¿Cómo era que jamás se había dado cuenta de eso?

**Charaaan! Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo :D Creo que ahora tarde mas de lo normal en terminarlo ._. la escuela ya empezó a afectar todo D: les prometo que me apurare y tratare de subir el fic tan pronto como pueda, lo mismo digo sobre mi otro fic (Beautiful disaster) apenas subi un capitulo de ese D: no crean que no lo voy a terminar! Por que si lo seguire escibiendo (:**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews y por leer el fic (: Tengan un hermoso dia **

**-Apple Evans**


	5. ¿Niño o Niña? ¿Arma o Usuario?

**Soul Eater no me pertenece, es del increíble Atsushi Okubo.**

Maka sabía que no había opción; hiciera esto sola o acompañada tarde o temprano tendría que contarles todo a sus padres.

No había visto mucho a su padre en el último mes, pero esperaba que cuando la viera no se diera cuenta a simple vista que estaba embarazada lo cual no era muy probable ya que apenas estaba en la tercera o cuarta semana de embarazo, así que el crecimiento de su barriga tampoco era algo muy notorio, o eso es lo que ella quería creer.

Maka había llamado a su padre por la mañana y le había dicho que necesitaba hablar con el de algo muy serio y habían quedado de verse durante la tarde.

Primero Maka pensó en decirle a su padre que Shinigami la había mandado a una misión muy muy larga de un año, pero luego se dio cuenta de que solo funcionaria si pensara dar él bebe en adopción cosa que no era el plan además de que tendría que llevarse a Soul con ella pues sería extraño ir a una misión sin su arma. No por donde escaparse, el único camino era la sinceridad, además ¿Cómo podía fingir que su bebe no existía?

Estaba muy nerviosa; en verdad deseaba que Soul estuviera a su lado diciéndole que todo estaría bien.

Maka y su padre habían quedado de verse en una cafetería cercana al Shibusen; cuando Maka llego su padre ya estaba ahí.

Maka lo saludo desde lejos y se sentó frente a el en la mesita de la cafetería.

Spirit estaba serio. Normalmente el habría tenido un ataque de alegría al saber que su hija se quería tomar el tiempo de hablar con el un rato, pero a juzgar por su voz cuando hablaron por teléfono llego a la conclusión de que lo que querían hablar con el no era algo precisamente sencillo.

Soul volvió al departamento lo más rápido que pudo; tenía que decirle a Maka que no la dejaría sola, pero cuando llego no había nadie. La llamo varias veces, sin resultado.

Encontró una nota sobre la mesa que decía:

Soul:

Voy a salir; quede de verme con mi padre en un café. No hice nada de comer así que tendrás que comer algo fuera. Regreso más tarde.

Maka.

-¡Con un demonio!- Exclamo Soul arrojando la nota sobre la mesa.

Salió del departamento se subió a su motocicleta y salió a buscar a Maka. No iba a dejar que se enfrentara a su padre sola.

Pero ¡¿En dónde diablos estaba Maka?

-¡Arg! ¿¡Porque tienes que ser tan complicada, Maka Albarn!- gruño Soul sacando su móvil para llamar a Kid.

-Hola – Contesto Kid.

-Kid, soy Soul ¡por favor dime que sabes donde esta Maka!

-¿Maka?, Soul ¿Qué hiciste?

-No he hecho nada; cuando regrese al departamento Maka ya no estaba pero dejo una nota que decía que iba a verse con su padre en un café, ¡pero no dijo en cual!

-¿Algún café que frecuente?- pregunto Kid.

-¡No lo sé! Maka solo toma café a veces en las noches, pero eso es en el departamento, no recuerdo ningún café en específico. ¿Crees que Liz o Patty sepan a dónde fue?

-No lo sé, aunque si así fuera supongo que ya me habrían comentado algo.

-Diablos, ¿Por qué tenía que ser Maka tan difícil?- se quejó Soul- Bueno la seguiré buscando, llámame si te enteras de algo.

-Okey. Iré a investigar si Liz o Patty saben algo.

Soul llamo a Black Star quien estaba igual o menos informado que Kid; empezaba desesperarse, recorrió todos los cafés cercanos al departamento y no hubo ni rastro de Maka.

De pronto de la nada recordó el día en que Maka le había comentado que habían abierto un nuevo café cerca del Shibusen, pero ¿exactamente en donde estaba ese café?

Se dirigió al Shibusen y dio vueltas hasta toparse con el cabello rojo de Spirit; un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo. Estaban sentados en una de las mesas que se encontraban fuera del café, la más alejada de las demás. No había mucha gente en el lugar.

-Papa…-dijo Maka lentamente tratando encontrar las palabras correctas para explicarle todo a su padre.- Lo que te quiero decir no es algo sencillo…, pero por favor trata de entenderme…

-Solo dilo, Maka, sea lo que sea sabes que voy a apoyarte.

Spirit podía ser un hombre infiel, mujeriego, idiota e infantil, pero era un buen padre. Siempre estaba al pendiente de Maka.

-…- A pesar de que Spirit la había animado a decirle lo que sucedía aun necesitaba reunir bastante valor para confesarlo todo.

En eso Soul entro corriendo hasta la mesa y grito.

-¡No crea nada de lo que le diga Maka, yo soy el padre y el culpable de todo esto!

Maka no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar; se puso blanca como el papel e impactada se quedó viendo a Soul y a su padre con los ojos tan abiertos por la sorpresa que sentía iban a salírsele de las cuencas. Spirit no se quedaba atrás.

-Oh. ¿Aún no le decías?- pregunto Soul un poco asustado.

-¡Maka-Chop!- Maka le golpeo con un inmenso libro de pasta dura.- No, Soul aún no le decía nada, ¡y te había dicho que no quería que te involucraras en todo esto, que lo haría sola!

-¡Maka ¿Cómo puedes pedirme que te deje pasar por todo esto sola?- Exclamo Soul.- ¡¿Estás loca? ¡El bebe también es mío! Acostúmbrate Maka, por que no te voy a dejar sola.

-¿Bebe…? - Balbuceo Spirit en estado de shock.

-Soul…-dijo Maka sorprendida.- P-pero… ¿Estás seguro de…?

Soul asintió muy serio mirando a Maka a los ojos.

-Jamás había estado más seguro de algo.

Maka estaba tan feliz de que Soul no la fuese a dejar sola que se olvidó por completo de Spirit quien aún trataba volver en sí.

-Maka… ¿Estas embarazada?- pregunto Spirit muy suavemente.

Soul paso saliva.

-Si.- Dijo Maka mirando directamente a Spirit.

-Y dices que… tú- dijo Spirit con una mano en la frente- ¿eres el padre?

Soul asintió.

-¿¡Que no te había dicho que no quería que tocaras a MI Maka!- Estallo Spirit parándose de su silla decidido a castrar a Soul.

-¡Papá!- Lo detuvo Maka. – ¡No es su culpa!

-¡Si lo es, es mi culpa!- grito Soul.

-¿¡Quieres callarte, Evans! ¡Estoy tratando de defenderte!

-¡Maka, pero sabes que es cierto, es mi culpa, es totalmente mi culpa!

-No lo es, Soul…- dijo Maka bajando la mirada.- Si yo no lo hubiera querido te habría detenido no importa que tan inconsciente estuviera.

-¡¿Inconsciente?- El shock de Spirit crecía cada vez más.

Soul se sorprendió con el último comentario de Maka. Entonces ella ¿También tenía esa misma clase de atracción por él?

-Entonces déjame asumir mi parte de la responsabilidad- dijo Soul.- No seas tan egoísta como para quedarte con toda.

Maka se rio. ¡Como si tener toda la responsabilidad fuese algo digno de egoísmo!

-Me quedare contigo, Maka. Te voy a cuidar, te lo prometo; te juro que dejare de llegar tan tarde los fines de semana y que te ayudare más en el departamento, de hecho olvídate de la limpieza, yo lo haré todo no dejare que pongas al bebe en riesgo. Hare todo lo posible por hacer que esto sea más fácil para ti, pero por favor dame la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Una solitaria lágrima derrapó por la mejilla derecha de Maka.

_Dato psicológico: Cuando una persona llora si la primera lágrima cae del ojo derecho es de felicidad cuando es por el izquierdo es de tristeza._

-¿Lo dices enserio?

-¿Crees que te mentiría en algo así?- le pregunto Soul fingiendo estar ofendido.

Maka negó con la cabeza sonriente. Soul la abrazo y se estremeció al sentirla tan cerca de el.

-Spirit.- dijo Soul cuando se separó de Maka. – No se preocupe por Maka, yo me hare cargo de ella. Y le prometo que seré un buen padre, al igual que usted lo ha sido con Maka todo este tiempo.

Spirit parecía a punto de echarse a llorar.

-N-no puedo creer que mi Maka ya esté tan grande.- dijo Spirit sentimentalmente.- Maka no te preocupes por nada, tienes mi total apoyo y el de tu madre. Entendemos perfectamente tu situación pues como ya sabes pasamos exactamente por lo mismo. En el Shibusen no tendrán problema solo suspenderán a Maka temporalmente por incapacidad, después podrás volver a trabajar, eso fue lo que tu madre hizo.

Maka estaba que estallaba de alegría por lo bien que habían ido las cosas. Spirit regreso al Shibusen pero antes le dijo a Maka que le enviara una carta su madre y que le explicara todo aunque de cualquier forma el también iba a hacerlo.

De vuelta al departamento Maka cayó rendida en el sillón; estaba agotada.

Soul la miro y sonrió. Jamás creyó que lo diría pero amaba como se veía Maka justamente ahora, no importaba que hubiera aumentado de peso, ni que se quejara y llorara por todo, llevaba una parte de el dentro y era algo increíble aunque Maka siempre había sido increíble ahora había alcanzado un nivel superior.

-¿Quieres cenar algo?- Le pregunto Soul.- Cenaremos lo que tú quieras.

Maka sonrió sin levantar la cabeza del almohadón del sillón.

-Muero de hambre- dijo entre un bostezo.- ¿Qué quieres cenar tú?

-Lo que sea está bien para mí.

-Entonces que sea… ¡sushi!-dijo Maka.

-Buena elección.- dijo Soul- Iré por sushi entonces, regreso en 10 minutos. Si necesitas algo llámame; llevo el móvil conmigo.

Maka asintió.

-Ve con cuidado.

Cuando Soul se marchó Maka se quedó sentada en el sillón con la mirada clavada en la pared; ¿En verdad todo esto estaba pasando? Lo sentía tan irreal… Sonrió al recordar lo que Soul había dicho en el café. Presentía que Soul iba a mimarla demasiado, al menos mientras estuviera embarazada. Lo triste seguía siendo el saber que aunque Soul se hubiera negado a dejarla sola ella seguía siendo solamente su usuario y amiga; que el ha hubiera embarazado no cambiaba nada.

En la cena Soul y Maka tuvieron una extensa conversación acerca del bebe.

-Maka ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes ya?

-Hmm… Creo que un poco más de un mes.

-Eso significa que el bebe nacerá en…-Dijo Soul haciendo una pausa para contar los meses.- Abril o Mayo, me parecen buenos meses. ¿Qué opinas?

-Me agrada; no hará frio en esas fechas.

-¿Ya sabes si será niño o niña?- pregunto Soul curioso.

-No; de hecho creo que se sabe hasta el quinto mes.-dijo Maka sonriente.-Creo que para entonces ya podre ir comprando sus cosas; sería algo terrible comprarle vestidos y que resultara ser niño.

-No te permitiré ponerle un vestido.- le advirtió Soul. –Lo digo enserio, nunca hagas eso.

Maka se rio.

-Si es niño lo hare solo para molestarte.

-Si es niña no la dejare usar vestidos ni faldas ni nada corto.- dijo Soul muy serio.- No quiero que cuando crezca anden los chicos viéndole las piernas ni nada parecido.

-Eres un padre demasiado celoso.- Se rio Maka.- Si es niño le enseñare a respetar a las mujeres y a que cuando crezca no sea un idiota como su abuelo.

-¿Crees que tu padre ya haya razonado que prácticamente es abuelo? Me pregunto que pensara sobre volverse abuelo a los 38.- Se rio Soul.

-En este momento debe de estar fumando en el Shibusen pensando en la vejez.-Río Maka.

-Tu padre ¿Siempre ha fumado? No le permitiré fumar cerca del bebe.

-No recuerdo desde cuando fuma y definitivamente tampoco le dejare fumar frente al bebe; no quiero que cuando crezca siga los pasos de mi padre y se vuelva fumador.- dijo Maka haciendo una mueca; enserio odiaba que su padre fumara.- Tampoco te permitiré fumar a ti, Soul. No fumas ¿Verdad?

-¿Qué? No, por supuesto que no.- dijo Soul.-Siendo sincero si lo hacía, antes, ahora ya no, y no pienso volver a hacerlo, no quiero dañarte ni a ti ni al bebe.

-Nunca me dijiste que fumabas.-dijo Maka un tanto ofendida.

-Creí que me golpearías si te lo decía.

-¿Por qué lo haría?- dijo Maka.- Es tu salud, no tengo por qué meterme en tus decisiones.

-Ah, por favor, sabes que lo habrías hecho.

-Si, en realidad si.- admitió Maka.

-Fumar no es algo cool al fin de cuentas.-reflexiono Soul.- Solo te hace más débil.

-Eso se lo tendrás que decir al bebe cuando sea mayor.- dijo Maka.- No podrá ser un buen usuario si empieza a fumar, se cansaría demasiado rápido.

-Hey, y ¿Por qué crees que sería un usuario? ¿Qué tal si es un arma?

-No lo sé, tengo el presentimiento de que será usuario.

-No, no, no.-dijo Soul negando con la cabeza.- Yo presiento que será un arma y se volverá un Death Scythe al igual que su padre y abuelo; tiene que seguir con el legado.

-¡Oye! ¿Y qué hay de su abuela y yo? Somos usuarios reconocidos por forjar un Death Scythe; también tenemos un legado.

-Buen punto.-dijo Soul.- Pero insisto en que será una arma, con suerte también será una guadaña.

-Ya veremos en unos meses.- dijo Maka desafiante.

-Creí que para el primer mes ya se te notaria más el embarazo.- dijo Soul.

-Yo creí que se me notaba mucho.- dijo Maka.

-No, bueno si se te nota, pero no tanto como yo imagine que se te notaria.

-y ¿Cómo creíste que sería?

-No lo sé; creí que tu barriga seria… ¿Cómo lo explico? Más redondita, creo.

-Creo que entiendo a qué te refieres. Yo pensaba lo mismo, creo que eso pasa hasta que el bebe crezca más; por ahora solo parece que engorde.- se lamentó Maka.

-Yo no lo veo así.-dijo Soul tratando de animarla.

-¿Enserio?

Soul asintió.

-Además para mí te ves bien.

Maka sonrió.

-Gracias…-dijo ruborizándose mientras bajaba la mirada.

Soul tomo su mano y se miraron en silencio durante unos segundos… se acercaron lentamente y rozaron sus labios. Reaccionaron y ambos se alejaron. ¿Qué había sido eso?

-C-creo que… ya me voy a dormir.-Tartamudeo Maka.- Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches. Cuida del bebe.-dijo Soul antes de que Maka desapareciera por la puerta de su habitación.

Maka asintió con una sonrisa tímida y cerró la puerta.

-¡¿Qué diablos acabas de hacer Evans?-pensó Soul tapándose la cara con las manos.

**¡Capítulo 5! :D Ojala les guste :D tengan en cuenta que lo escribí en lugar de estudiar matemáticas asi que en verdad espero que les guste mucho XD**

**Ya tengo muchos muchos planes para el capítulo 6 yaay (: Ahh sii! Y les quería hacer una pequeña encuesta :D**

**El bebe debería ser NIÑA O NIÑO? ARMA O USUARIO? :D**

**Espero sus respuestas (: Que tengan un maravilloso día **

**-Apple Ai Evans c:**


	6. ¿Ultrasonido, doctor, sexo?

**Soul Eater no me pertenece, es del increíble Atsushi Okubo. Gracias Atsushi Okubo por crear algo tan genial como Soul Eater **** (*Llora de emoción*)**

Maka se fue a dormir con un total terremoto en la cabeza. En verdad ¿Soul había tratado de besarla o había sido ella? Se tapó la cara con la almohada y ahogo un grito.

A la mañana siguiente se reunió con Tsubaki, Liz, Patty y Chrona.

Les platico lo sucedido a lo que la mayoría respondió que definitivamente Soul estaba enamorado de ella, pero eso era algo que para Maka entraba en categoría de imposible.

-y ¿Por qué no?- pregunto Patty decepcionada de la respuesta de Maka

-Esas cosas simplemente no suceden, Patty.- dijo Maka.- El que haya asumido su responsabilidad no quiere decir nada; solamente está haciendo lo correcto.

-pero ¿Y el beso?

-Eso… no sé qué fue lo que sucedió… No sé si el me beso o yo lo bese a él. Además que casi nos volviéramos a besar no significa nada-dijo Maka- bien pudo haber sido un impulso por recordar lo pasado en el cumpleaños de Kid, me refiero a que bueno ¿a quien no le gustaría besar a alguien? Supongo que debe de sentir que tiene ese derecho sobre mí, y no digo que lo tenga.

-Pero quieres que lo tenga...-se rio Liz.

Por supuesto que quería que Soul tuviera ese derecho sobre ella, pero que lo tuviera no porque ella fuera una dejada y facilona, sino que tuviera ese derecho por amarla de verdad.

Maka se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera recordaba cuando Soul la beso por primera vez, no lo podía recordar visualmente, pero cada vez que pensaba en ello sentía una suave calidez en sus labios, una calidez que la hacía sentir que todo su alrededor era un mito y la única verdad en su vida, era Soul...

-No voy a mentirte...-dijo Maka bajando la mirada.- pero yo no quiero que me bese solo porque si, como ocurrió en el cumpleaños de Kid, quiero que me bese porque realmente sienta algo al hacerlo

-Algo que no sea solo una enferma necesidad de contacto físico.-complemento Liz.

Patty se rio.

-Deberíamos de torturar a Kid hasta que nos dé información tehehe. Podríamos volver asimétrica toda su habitación

-Ohohoho-dijo Liz emocionada- siempre he querido hacer eso; he estado buscando un buen motivo...

-no lo hagan-dijo Maka- si Soul siente algo no quiero enterarme por nadie más que por él.

-Maka-chan! Eso es tan romántico- dijo Tsubaki conmovida.

-yo no sabría cómo lidiar con el amor- dijo Chrona.

Maka se sonrojo.

-No... Es que no quiero que si me llegasen a decir que Soul siente algo por mí... Si eso llegase a pasar... No quiero ilusionarme y que después resultara ser solo un error... No creo que pudiera con una decepción así.

-Creo que encontramos el punto débil de la temeraria Maka Albarn... Soul Eater Evans-dijo Liz.

-¡Soul no es mi punto débil!-se quejó Maka.

-¡por supuesto que lo es! –Dijo Liz- Es la primera vez que tomas por hecho que no podrías con algo.

-¡Pero esto no es porque yo ame a Soul! Es por que... Es mi mejor amigo y lo veo todos los días, ¡Vivo con el! Si me llegara a decepcionar me rompería el corazón a cada segundo, aun sin intención, me dolería el simplemente mirarlo.

-Sabes que el no te lastimaría, Maka- chan-dijo Tsubaki.

-O al menos trataría de no hacerlo.- dijo Liz.

-Lo se.-dijo Maka.

-Cambiando de tema-dijo Tsubaki.- ¿Ya viste a tu bebe?

-¿Qué si ya lo vi?-pregunto Maka confundida.

Tsubaki asintió.

-¿Te refieres a un ultrasonido?-pregunto Liz.

-¡Oh, un ultrasonido!-dijo Maka- No, en realidad no.

-¿Ultrasonido?- pregunto Patty.

-Un ultrasonido es algo que los doctores utilizan para ver al bebe, Patty- le explico Liz y luego se dirigió a Maka.- ¿¡Cómo diablos es posible que no te hayas hecho un ultrasonido ya!

-¿Has ido ya con el doctor?- le pregunto Tsubaki.

Maka negó con la cabeza.

-Pensaba ir por la mañana, pero no me sentí nada bien y volví a dormirme.

-Nauseas del embarazo…-dijo Patty

-Pues deberías de ir tan pronto como puedas.-dijo Liz.- Imagina ¿Qué pasaría si en realidad no estuvieras embarazada y esto fuera un embarazo imaginario?

-¡Liz- chan!-Exclamo Tsubaki asustada- No digas eso.

-¿Qué es un embarazo imaginario?-pregunto Patty.

-Es cuando una mujer ansia tanto tener un hijo se convence de que está embarazada y empieza a tener todos los cambios de una mujer embarazada.

-Es algo sorprendente, porque esta tan convencida de ello que hasta su cuerpo tiene cambios hormonales que hacen que las pruebas de embarazo den positivas. Solo se desmiente el embarazo hasta que un doctor les prueba que no están embarazadas en base a un ultrasonido u otro tipo de estudios. Pobres debe de ser devastador recibir una noticia así…

-Pero porque sería un embarazo imaginario- dijo Maka no pudiendo ocultar que estaba un tanto ofendida.- No sería posible porque yo ni siquiera tenía planes de tener hijos algunas vez en mi vida ni recordaba haberme acostado con Soul ni nada de eso; es imposible que yo me convenciera de que estoy embarazada al punto de tener un embarazo imaginario.

-Eso es cierto.-Razono Liz.- Es casi imposible que el embarazo de Maka sea imaginario.

-Aun así-dijo Tsubaki- Debes de ir con el medico a que te revise.

-Iré Mañana.-dijo Maka.

-Y lleva a Soul.

-¿¡Soul!-exclamo Maka poniéndose blanca; ni siquiera había considerado la opción de llevar a Soul con ella.

-Sí,-Dijo Liz- ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-¿De malo…? Eh… No es que tenga algo de malo, pero… no lo sé. ¿No sería extraño llevar a Soul?-Pregunto Maka.

-¿Extraño?- dijo Tsubaki.

-¡Albarn, Soul es el padre del bebe! ¡¿Por qué sería extraño?

-¡Porque es Soul!- Exclame.

-Maka, sea Soul o un extraño es el padre y tiene que estar presente.

-No, no tiene que.- dijo Maka.

-Al menos dile que planeas ir al médico, Maka- chan.-dijo Tsubaki.- Estoy segura de que se alegraría mucho de que lo dejes formar parte de todo esto; es el padre al fin de cuentas.

-Cierto.- dijo Liz.

Maka se quedó pensativa ¿De verdad haría feliz Soul el ir a ver un ultrasonido? Sonaba extraño. Probablemente si lo hiciera feliz, pero si todo esto fuera en algún punto más lejano de su vida o algo así, no a los 19 y con ella. Decidió que le comentaría de cualquier forma, si decía que iba con ella que bien, sino no pasaba nada. Maka no quería forzarlo a hacer nada que él no quisiera.

Mientras tanto Soul estaba sentado en la biblioteca del Shibusen con Kid y con Black Star a quien le habían tenido que tapar la boca con cinta para evitar que lo sacaran por exceso de ruido.

-Y no sé qué paso realmente…-dijo Soul.- Ambos nos acercamos, pero no sé si ella también pensó en besarme a mí.

-y ¿Por qué no le preguntas?- dijo Kid como si fuese la cosa más simple del mundo.

-Am… ¡Porque es Maka!

Kid suspiro pues sabía que era obvio; Soul siempre usaría del pretexto el hecho de que era Maka. Se quedo en silencio y miro a Soul quien le miraba preocupado.

Se quedaron por un momento.

-No esperaras que te resuelva el problema ¿O sí?- dijo Kid.

-No, pero podrías darme una pista.

-¡Deberías de recurrir a tu gran Dios!- Exclamo Black Star arrancándose la cinta de la boca y riendo histéricamente.-¡Black Star! No hay nada que no pueda arreglar un ser perfecto como yo.

-¡Cállate, nos van a sacar por tu culpa!- le regaño Soul.

-Nadie podría sacarme ¡Jamás! Nadie puede con mi grandeza.

Soul tomo la cinta y volvió a taparle la boca a Black Star.

-Okey, basta.-dijo Soul.- No te pediré que resuelvas mis problemas, y lo admito al principio tenía esperanza de que la respuesta caería del cielo, pero supongo que esas cosas no pasan.

-No, Soul, no pasan.-dijo Kid.-Lamentablemente no; y siendo sincero, si supiera como ayudarte lo haría, pero no sé cómo hacerlo.

-Cambiando de tema ¿aún siguen teniendo...?-pregunto depravadamente Black Star haciendo un movimiento que no se podía significar otra cosa que SEXO.

-¡¿Qué?-exclamo Soul-¡¿Estás loco? ¡Maka está embarazada!

-¿Y?-pregunto Black Star.-no tiene nada de malo.

-Debo admitir que Black Star tiene razón esta vez; tener relaciones en el embarazo se dice incluso es bueno para él bebe.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto Soul sorprendido.

Black Star y Kid asintieron con la cabeza.

-entonces- dijo Black Star sorprendido-¿has estado en abstinencia desde el cumpleaños de Kid?

-Obviamente-dijo Soul- no creo que Maka quisiera volver a hacerlo después de que su primera vez acabara en un embarazo.

-¡¿era su primer vez?-pregunto Kid llevándose una mano a la boca- Wow realmente le robaste algo más que tiempo de sueño.

-¿Gracias?-dijo Soul mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-esperemos que al menos lo haya disfrutado- se burló Black Star.

-aunque lo haya disfrutado dudo que piense mucho en eso cuando se levanta con nauseas en las mañanas-dijo Soul haciendo una mueca.

-Estas siendo muy negativo -dijo Kid.

-¡No puedo evitarlo!-dijo Soul- me desespero cuando Maka se siente mal, no puede dormir o tiene nauseas porque sé que en parte es mi culpa y no sé qué hacer para que se sienta mejor.

-no creo que ella te culpe de nada-dijo Kid.

-yo tampoco lo creo-dijo Soul- pero mi conciencia si lo hace.

-quizás te sentirías mejor si trataras de compensar a Maka cuando se siente mal.

-¡Podría ser!-exclamo Soul.

-y cuando le duela la espalda...-dijo Black Star haciendo una expresión maliciosa- le haces un inocente masaje y luego... ¡A la cama! Hahahahaha-estallo en sus risas histéricas.

Ninguno negó que en realidad era un plan coherente; pero primero debía enfocarse en hacer sentir mejor a Maka y luego en satisfacer sus necesidades como hombre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-c

Maka fue al Shibusen a hablar con Shinigami, explicarle la situación y pedir que la suspendieran temporalmente.

Shinigami fue muy amable y comprensivo con Maka e incluso sugirió que cuando su bebe naciera debería de comprarle 'pumpking panties' a lo cual Maka solo asintió sin entender por qué insistía tanto en ello.

-Parece ser una maldición que se pasa de generación en generación-dijo Shinigami riendo refiriéndose al tener un bebe a los 19.- esperemos que a ustedes les vaya tan bien como a tus padres.

Maka asintió.

Ella realmente esperaba que las cosas fueran un millón de veces mejor... Y que Soul siguiera a su lado a pesar de todo.

Cuando salió del Death room encontró a su padre afuera esperándola.

-Ah papa ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Maka.

-Quería saber cómo te había ido con Shinigami

-ah, lo entendió perfectamente dijo que podía volver a trabajar en cuanto estuviera todo en su lugar.

Spirit sonrió complacido.

-Maka... En realidad también venia porque quería hablar contigo sobre...Soul.

Maka se sorprendió; jamás le paso por la cabeza la probabilidad de que su padre fuese a querer hablar de Soul.

Spirit llevo a Maka a uno de los balcones del Shibusen; el sol empezaba a esconderse y ambos divisaron una hermosa puesta de sol.

-cuando nazca-dijo Spirit- asegúrate de que vea una puesta de sol tan bella como esta.

Sin saber por qué a Maka le entraron unas ganas enormes de abrazar a Spirit, y cuando lo hizo este se sorprendió tanto que tardo unos segundos en corresponderle el abrazo.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Maka. Eres muy fuerte...

A Maka se le escapo una lagrima, luego se echó a llorar.

-papa, yo no quería que... Soul tomara responsabilidad sobre el bebe...-dijo haciendo pausas entre las palabras a causa de las lágrimas.- yo no quiero que se sienta obligado a estar conmigo...

-Yo no pienso que Soul se sienta obligado. ¿Has pensado en la probabilidad de que el este contigo porque realmente eso es lo que él quiere?

Maka negó con la cabeza.

-No me parece algo posible, me parece totalmente incoherente porque ¿Porque iba a querer estar conmigo?- dijo Maka escondiendo la cara entre los brazos de Spirit

-Por la misma razón por la que yo me quede con tu madre; porque te ama. Siempre he creído que ese jovencito está enamorado de ti, por eso siempre lo andaba vigilando... Tu padre no es viejo por viejo, Maka; tu padre es viejo por sabio.

Maka se rio. Su padre no se sabía refrán.

-Si el me quisiera me lo diría- dijo Maka.

-Probablemente tenga miedo.-dijo Spirit acariciando la cabeza de su hija- pero Maka, dime, tu ¿Lo quieres a el de esa manera? ¿Lo amas?

Maka asintió y volvió a hundirse en los brazos de su padre.

-Y es por eso que sea feliz aunque para eso yo tenga que desaparecer de su vida.

-Maka... Todo va a estar bien, nadie tiene que desaparecer ni nadie tiene que ser forzado a nada, solo dale tiempo, y las cosas se arreglaran por si solas.

Maka pidió perdón mentalmente por todas las veces que había dicho que Spirit no era su padre; en realidad a pesar de sus infidelidades era el mejor padre que ella podría haber pedido.

Cuando Maka llego al departamento se encontró a Soul sirviendo la cena; se sorprendió mucho, porque usualmente Soul no hacia esas cosas a menos de que ella se lo pidiera.

-Bienvenida -dijo Soul sonriente cuando Maka entro.

Soul llevaba puesto su delantal de flores ante lo cual Maka no pudo evitar reírse.

-Bola-dijo entre risas.-bonito delantal.

Soul frunció el ceño y luego se rio.

-Gracias, Kid dice que el rosa combina con mi cabello.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo-se rio Maka.

-Hoy fui a la biblioteca del Shibusen-dijo Soul sentándose con Maka en la mesa.

-¿Tu, en la biblioteca?-Dijo Maka sorprendida.

-¿Porque te sorprendes?-dijo Soul un tanto ofendido.- fui a la biblioteca a buscarte un libro.

Maka se ruborizo.

-¿a mí?

Soul asintió.

-Te estas acabando lo libros muy rápido ahora que pasas más tiempo en el departamento así que fui a buscarte uno.- dijo Soul parándose para ir a buscar el libro.

Cuando volvió Maka diviso en la portada las enormes palabras LA LEYENDA DE EXCALIBUR.

Maka trato de ocultar su espanto ante el libro recordando al estresantemente repugnante escalibar.

-Es... ¿Una broma?-pregunto tratando de tener el mayor tacto posible.

-... No-dijo Soul muy serio.

Hubo un silencio incómodo. Maka empezaba a creer que había hecho algo muy malo al preguntar si era broma y puso cara de preocupación.

-Hahahahaha-se echó a reír Soul- en realidad si es broma, pretendo quemar ese libro.

Maka lo miro con el ceño fruncido, creyó que había cometido un error.

Soul arrojo el libro de vuelta a la sala.

-Este es el que te traje-dijo Soul dándole un libro que se titulaba 'Casa de muñecas'- es un libro feminista, como los que lees.

Maka no podía dejar de sonreír; seguía sin poder creer que Soul se hubiera tomado la molestia de ir a la biblioteca solo para buscar un libro para ella y sobretodo que se hubiera atrevido a entrar a la sección 'para mujeres' de la biblioteca.

-Wow gracias.-dijo Maka tomando el libro y hojeándolo.

-Y -dijo Soul- también conseguí este libro

Se titulaba '1500 remedios para padecimientos en el embarazo'.

-Cuando te sientes mal por las mañanas la mayoría de las veces no sé qué hacer y espero serte más útil de ahora en adelante lo cual pretendo lograr con este libro.

Maka se quedó sin palabras y solo miro a Soul con la sonrisa más enorme del mundo en su cara.

-Gracias...-fue lo único que pudo decir.

Después de cenar Maka se armó de valor decidió hablar con Soul acera de su ida al doctor.

-Soul...

-¿Qué pasa, Maka?

-eh... Estaba pensando en que ya es hora de que vaya a hacerme una revisión medica y por recomendación de las chicas un ultrasonido.

A Soul se le ilumino la cara al escuchar eso.

-Pensaba ir mañana así que quería saber si te interesaba ir, digo no tienes que ir si no quieres, pero—

-¿Bromeas?-dijo Soul sonriente- ¡Por supuesto que voy!

-¿Enserio?-dijo Maka contenta.

Soul asintió.

-¡quiero a ver a nuestro futuro Death Scythe!

-¡te digo que será usuario!-le reclamo Maka.

Soul se rio.

-Ah… Maka, tan ilusa.

Maka frunció el ceño.

-ah por cierto.-dijo Soul- también estaba pensando en que no hemos ido a ver a mis padres.

Maka se puso pálida. ¡Los padres de Soul! Se había olvidado por completo de ellos; ¿Que irían a pensar cuando les dijeran que estaban esperando un bebe? Los padres de Soul la adoraban, aunque solo los había visto un par de veces en los últimos años; Maka sabía que eran bastante elegantes y formales; dudaba mucho que les fuera a agradar la idea de que su hijo se volviera padre a los 19.

-Maka ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Soul.-de pronto palideciste ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te quieres ir a acostar?

-N-no, estoy bien, es solo que me había olvidado por completo de tus padres...-dijo Maka clavando la mirada en la pared.-van a odiarme...

-Ah ¡Claro que no!-dijo Soul- Maka ellos te aman, están cerca de tenerte un altar y hasta estoy casi seguro de que hacen ritos satánicos para que yo me case contigo.

-pero ellos me amaban cuando era solamente Maka Albarn la técnico su hijo Soul Eater Evans, y no creo que lo hagan ahora que soy Maka Albarn la técnico que espera un hijo de Soul Eater Evans ¡a los 19 años!

-Te quieran o no eres Maka, la madre de mi hijo -dijo Soul- y digan lo que digan yo no te voy a abandonar. No te preocupes, estoy seguro que hasta trataran de aprovechar la situación para forzar un matrimonio.

Maka se preguntó si ¿era su imaginación o Soul había dicho matrimonio, casarse y la había llamado 'la madre de su hijo' en la misma conversación? Era extraño como había pasado de ser solamente su técnico y mejor amiga a madre de su hijo. De cierta forma le gustaba como sonaba eso

-y ¿Cuándo planeas que vayamos a ver a tus padres?

-No lo sé, primero debo ver si están en la ciudad; creo que Wes tenía una presentación en Inglaterra e irían a verlo, aunque probablemente ya fue y estoy confundiendo las fechas. Les llamare mañana en la tarde cuando volvamos del doctor.

Maka asintió.

-Y ¿a qué hora es la cita con el doctor, mañana?-pregunto Soul.

-A las 8- dijo Maka- tendremos que levantarnos temprano, porque queda un poco lejos.

-¿Era lo más temprano que tenía cita?-pregunto Soul.

Maka asintió.

-Los doctores son más perezosos hoy en día-se quejó Soul.

Al parecer estaba muy entusiasmado con la ida al doctor lo cual hacia a Maka muy feliz. Ella se preguntaba ¿qué era lo que sucedía cuando estaban juntos? Era algo tan armónico. A Maka le hacía feliz estar con Soul; cuando él estaba cerca de ella se sentía segura, fuera de peligro, sentía una paz inmensa... Todo parecía tan perfecto ¿Porque sería?

-debes ser tu-pensó Maka acariciando su vientre mientras sonreía…

**Capítulo 6 :D yay ¿recuerdan el otro capítulo que escribí en lugar de estudiar matemáticas? ¿Sí? Bueno pues… reprobé matemáticas;-; (*Depresión*)**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo (: y espero no reprobar más materias ;-; me gustaría saber sus opiniones, que les ****gusta del capítulo, que esperan que pase etc. Etc. c:**

**Sonrían **** el mundo es hermoso y ustedes también c:**

**By the way :c esta escritora esta triste porque le rompieron el corazón ;-; pero bueno así es la vida… (*se va al rincón*)**

**-Apple Ai Evans**


	7. Amor, solo eso

**Soul Eater no me pertenece… (*Depresión por no ser tan genial como Atsushi Okubo*)**

-Maka...-dijo Soul a su oído.

-hm...-se quejó Maka metiendo la cabeza entre las sabanas.

-Maka, despierta-dijo Soul y pasó una mano por el cabello de Maka.

Si había algo que a Soul siempre le había fascinado de Maka era su cabello liso y sedoso; le encantaba, aunque pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de tocarlo con tanta libertad.

Con cuidado retirando las sabanas descubrió la cara de Maka. La miro con detenimiento; no era algo muy usual tener la oportunidad de ver el rostro de su fiera compañera tan tranquilo. Maka tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y los labios de un natural tono coral los cuales se veían terriblemente tentadores en ese momento, pero Soul disfrutaba tanto ver el rostro de Maka tan lleno de tanta paz que no se atrevió a despertarla.

Se sentó a un lado de ella en la cama y ya en un ángulo distinto pudo divisar la pancita de Maka que se marcaba entre las sabanas.

Inevitablemente sonrió. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera una vida ahí dentro? Era algo sorprendente; no podía entender como dos simples personas podían crear algo tan maravilloso como una vida.

Sintió una gran necesidad de tocar el vientre de Maka; hasta ahora no se había atrevido siquiera a pensar en la posibilidad de intentarlo, probablemente a Maka le parecería algo extraño.

Conteniéndose solamente poso su mano en el hombro de Maka y acaricio su brazo; se estremeció al recordar cómo se sentía el tacto de su piel sobre la suya. Recordó lo que sintió la noche del cumpleaños de Kid...

De pronto reacciono y se acordó de que había ido a despertar a Maka; reviso su reloj, definitivamente ya tenía que despertarla o se les haría tarde.

-Maka, despierta, ya es tarde y tenemos que ir al doctor.

-Soul...-susurro Maka y tomo su mano.- ¿Qué hora es?

-son las siete con quince, tenemos que salir como máximo a las siete y media o llegaremos tarde.

-¡Siete quince!- exclamo Maka- demonios puse mi alarma a las siete.

-sonó, pero no la escuchaste-dijo Soul- de hecho vine a hablarte por que tu alarma me despertó a mi también, pero dijiste que te dejara dormir un rato más.

-nunca me hagas caso cuando te diga eso- dijo Maka incorporándose en la cama.

-tomare nota.-dijo Soul.- ¿Quieres que te ayude a pararte?

-aun puedo sola, gracias- dijo Maka sonriente- espera al sexto o séptimo mes; entonces sí que no podre ni moverme, seré una bola de billar.

Soul se rio.

-te espero en la sala- dijo saliendo del cuarto- y por cierto, te tengo una sorpresa.

Maka se bañó, se secó el cabello y se fue directo a su closet en poco más de 5 minutos.

Cuando por fin estuvo lista salió del cuarto y Soul la llamo de inmediato.

-ven, hay algo que debo enseñarte.-dijo.

Empezaron a bajar las escaleras del edificio.

-me cansa subir y bajar tantas escaleras-murmuro Maka.

Maka no podría subir todas esas escalaran dentro de poco tiempo; era algo riesgoso.

-por supuesto que se cansa-pensó Soul- vivimos en el tercer piso; necesitamos vivir en un lugar diferente.

Cuando se acercaron a la puerta de entrada Soul se detuvo y le dijo a Maka:

-cierra los ojos

-¿Eh?

-¿recuerdas la sorpresa?

-oh, cierto-dijo Maka y cerró los ojos.

Soul la guio tomándola de las manos hasta llevarla al estacionamiento del edificio.

-ya puedes abrir los ojos

Maka abrió los ojos y frente a ella vio un hermoso auto negro que resaltaba entre todos los demás autos del edificio.

-Wow-dijo Maka sorprendida-pero ¿De dónde salió el auto? Debe ser carísimo.

-alguna vez te mencione que mis padres he habían regalado un auto como cumpleaños 18?

-no, ¿por que nunca lo había visto?

-no quise aceptar el auto-dijo Soul- es demasiado ostentoso para mí, y ya sabes lo extravagantes que son mis padres... pero no puedo seguir arriesgándote ni a ti ni al bebe llevándolos en la moto así que ¡Taran! Bienvenido auto nuevo.

-Wow-dijo Maka-gracias...

Maka jamás espero que Soul se tragara su orgullo, fuera a casa de sus padres e hiciera algo a lo que se había negado, en este caso aceptar un auto así se ostentoso. Soul era muy diferente a sus padres, el prefería mantener un bajo perfil, y aceptar un auto así era todo lo opuesto a mantener bajo perfil.

Soul sonrió y le abrió la puerta

-mademoiselle

-merci-dijo Maka divertida.

Soul encendió el auto y salieron camino al médico.

-creo que puedo acostumbrarme al auto-dijo Soul.

Llegaron al médico exactamente 5 minutos antes de las 8; Soul y Maka se sentaron silenciosamente en la sala de espera.

Maka noto lo nervioso que estaba Soul; se pasaba la mano por el cabello sin parar y miraba hacia todos lados buscando en que enfocarse y distraerse; inclusive movía la pierna derecha sin parar.

Maka por su parte solo tenía un temor: que Liz tuviera razón y todo fuera un embarazo imaginario.

Aun cuando sabía que era prácticamente imposible le aterraba la posibilidad de que pudiera ser imaginario.

Estuvo todo lleno de silencio hasta que el doctor se asomó y llamo a Maka.

-Maka Albarn

-Soul, vamos-le hizo reaccionar Maka.

Nervioso Soul se paró y camino hasta el consultorio casi de forma robótica.

Maka y Soul se sentaron en el sillón mientras que el doctor revisaba el expediente de Maka.

El doctor era un hombre alto, de cabello cenizo y piel pálida quien respondía al apellido Iyazawa.

-muy bien.-dijo el doctor Iyazawa- entonces tienes 19 años y aproximadamente un mes de embarazo.

Maka asintió.

-Y tu-dijo el doctor dirigiéndose a Soul- ¿eres el novio de la señorita?

-Eh...

-es mi mejor amigo, y arma.-dijo Maka ya que Soul no supo que responder.

-también el padre del bebe-dijo Soul.

El doctor se sorprendió.

-¿eres Juno o algo así?

Maka negó con la cabeza.

-ah estos jóvenes...-se rio el doctor.- que bien que sea tu mejor amigo y que sepas que él es el padre; la semana pasada llego un jovencita de tu edad y me dijo que no sabía si el padre era su novio o el vecino; ya todo es posible.

Bueno señorita acompáñeme al cuarto de a un lado voy a hacerle una revisión en su peso.

Maka trago saliva. Sabía que usando como excusa su embarazo se había pasado al comer en ocasiones.

-Hora del karma-pensó Maka.

Nerviosamente siguió al doctor y se paró en la báscula cuando se lo pidió.

-vaya, vaya...-dijo el doctor- aumento nanas menos que dos kilos quinientos gramos en su primer mes.

-¿Eso es malo?-pregunto Maka preocupada bajando de la báscula.

-Hmm... Bueno se supone que en el embarazo en promedio se aumentan once o doce kilos y si hacemos un promedio eso sería un kilo y medio por mes, así que se podría decir que subiste más de lo normal en tu primer mes, pero tomando en cuenta que vas empezando el segundo mes que es en el que empiezas a tener más antojos y consecuentemente a comer más podría llegar a ser normal; pero aun así debes de tener cuidado, trata de mantener ese promedio de un kilo y medio por mes.

Maka asintió frustrada.

Después de varias revisiones más Maka volvió a tomar lugar a un lado de Soul y dijo.

-Doctor, ¿podría hacerme un ultrasonido?

Doctor se sorprendió ante tal petición

-pero si apenas tienes un mes; no creo que logres ver mucho. Comúnmente se recomienda hacer un ultrasonido hasta tener 10 o 12 semanas.

-pero si se puede hacer ¿no?-insistió Soul.

-pues de que se puede, si se puede, pero insisto en que no lograran ver mucho.

-no importa-dijo Maka.

En realidad más que querer ver al bebe Maka quería asegurarse de que su embarazo no fuera imaginario y realmente hubiera una vida dentro de sí.

-bueno, si ustedes insisten entonces adelante, vamos al cuarto de ultrasonidos.

Soul sonrió complacido y maca se puso tensa. ¿Y si su embarazo si era imaginario? ¿Qué iba a decirle a Soul?

Maka llena de nerviosismo se agarro fuertemente del brazo de Soul quien se sorprendió ante esto y le dijo al oído:

-Todo va a estar bien; no te preocupes.

Soul no tenía la menor idea de lo que era el gran temor se Maka.

Era extraño porque lo normal sería que ella se alegrara ante la posibilidad del embarazo imaginario, porque si este resultara ser imaginario Maka y Soul podrían volver a su vida anterior.

-es porque ya te amo aun sin conocerte...-pensó Maka.

Y era por eso que si fuera un embarazo imaginario se sentiría destrozada...

Llegaron al cuarto de ultrasonido y el doctor le pidió a Maka que se recostara en la camilla.

Soul se sentó en la silla que se encontraba a un lado de Maka y apretó su mano.

-nunca te lo dije pero no me arrepiento de nada de lo que paso esa noche.

Maka sonrió; ella tampoco se arrepentía absolutamente de nada.

-muy bien -dijo el doctor- los dejare con la doctora Izumi, ella es la encargada de hacer los ultrasonidos.

La doctora Izumi les sonrió.

-señorita Albarn le voy a pedir que se descubra el vientre; le voy a poner una crema que va a sentir tibia al momento en que haga contacto con su piel.

Soul miro por primera vez lo que era el hogar actual de su hijo.

Sin preguntar llevo una mano al vientre de Maka y lo acaricio pensando en la maravilla que había ahí dentro.

Maka se sonrojo y sonrió.

La doctora le unto la crema a Maka y paso en aparato de ultrasonido buscando el embrión.

No se veía nada...

Soul desesperado miraba a la pantalla esperando ver a su hijo.

Maka rezaba por encontrar el mas mínimo rastro de su bebe en la pantalla... Pero no había nada...

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y contuvo el aire; Soul parecía estar haciendo lo mismo.

La doctora buscaba con gran paciencia, pero ellos ya no soportaban.

Estaba tan ilusionada que si ahora resultara ser toda su imaginación se rompería en mil pedazos.

-oh!- exclamo la doctora- aquí esta.

Soul exhalo ruidosamente mostrando alivio.

En la pantalla se divisaba un pequeñito cuerpo; era difícil verlo pues aun era pequeñísimo.

-Felicidades-dijo la doctora.- aquí esta su bebe.

Soul se inclino y abrazo a Maka emocionado.

-nuestro Death Scythe

-usuario-le corrigió Maka

Soul frunció el ceño divertido y volvió la mirada a la pantalla.

-Wow...

-actualmente mide aproximadamente cuatro o cinco milímetros.

-¡es pequeñísimo!- exclamo Soul sonriente

-imagina como se verá en los próximos cinco o seis meses.-dijo Maka sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla.

Al salir del médico Soul parecía estar en las nubes a juzgar por la alegría que expresaba su rostro.

Volvieron al departamento y se sorprendieron al encontrar a todos los chicos en la entrada.

-¡ya volvieron los felices padres! -exclamo Liz; enseguida acaparo a Maka y le susurro al oído- por tu sonrisa deduzco que no era imaginario ¿Cierto?

-totalmente real-dijo Maka.

Todos entraron al departamento.

-¡tengo hambre!-grito Black Star- ¡alimenten a su Dios y tal vez pretenda que puede que me lleguen a los talones!

-lleva todo el rato quejándose de que tiene hambre-refunfuño Liz.

-Black Star va a tener un bebe!-se burlo Patty.

-cualquier ser que saliera de mi seria automáticamente un santo, pero no podría superarme.-dijo Black Star parándose en la mesa

-¡Maka Chop! ¡No te pares en la mesa!-le grito Maka enterrándole 'casa de muñecas' en la cabeza.

Black Star cayo inconsciente en el piso y Tsubaki corrió a levantarlo.

-Dijiste que estaba más tranquila desde que empezó su embarazo-le susurro Kid a Soul al oído.

-Dije que estaba más tranquila, pero no que los Maka Chop estaban extintos...

-Hay que andar con cuidado...-dijo Kid pasando saliva.

-Por cierto-dijo Maka- ¿por qué están todos aquí? ¿Paso algo?

-Venimos a verlos-dijo Tsubaki- a ti y a Soul.

-Venimos a celebrar por su primera cita con el médico-dijo Patty

-¿eso se celebra?-pregunto Maka sorprendida

Jamás creyó que la gente celebrara ese tipo de acontecimientos.

-pues no creo que todos lo hagan, pero era una buena excusa para comer pastel-se rio Patty

-¿Pastel?- dijo Maka y recordó lo ocurrido en el doctor; tenía que cuidar lo que comía o sino al final de los nueve meses se habría pasado de los 12 kilos promedio.

-¡Pastel!-grito Black Star levantándose del piso.- ¡Aliméntenme!

Todos corrieron con el pastel hacia la cocina menos Maka quien se quedo analizando si debería comer pastel o no.

Soul al ver que Maka no entraba a la cocina fue a buscarla.

-¿Maka, por que no vienes?-le pregunto.

-no creo que deba comer pastel.-dijo Maka.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Te da asco?- le pregunto recordando el repentino odio que Maka había estado teniendo ante ciertos alimentos.

-No.-dijo Maka- recuerdas lo que dijo el médico ¿no? Acerca de mi peso.

-¡Ah, eso!-dijo Soul- eso no significa que no puedas comer pastel nunca más en tu vida; además hoy es día de celebración, podemos empezar a preocuparnos por eso a partir de mañana.

Maka se quedo pensativa.

-Si estoy equivocado me leo completo 'casa de muñecas'-dijo Soul.

-En realidad no creo que te guste-dijo Maka riendo.

-No tendré que leerlo-dijo Soul totalmente convencido.

Maka se encogió de hombros y ambos entraron a la cocina

Cuando todos se fueron Maka se sentó en la sala y encendió el televisor.

-Tu ¿Viendo la televisión?- dijo Soul

-Estoy cansada- dijo Maka.-Pero no quiero dormir, no aun.

Soul se sentó a un lado de ella en el sillón y vio como Maka cambiaba de canal sin escoger ninguno en específico.

-Entonces no hay que dormir…-le susurro al oído quitándole el control le las manos con suavidad y apagando la televisión.

Maka se estremeció y lo miro sorprendida.

-Parece que tienes planes- se burlo el diablillo.

-Platiquemos.-le dijo Soul a Maka girándose hacia ella.

-Y de nuevo desperdicias tu tiempo…-suspiro el diablillo.

-Me gusto ir al médico hoy.-dijo Soul.

-¿De verdad?- dijo Maka sorprendida.- Yo pensé mucho en decirte; creí que te aburrirías.

-¡¿Aburrirme? Imposible. Iba a ver a mi hijo, ¿Cómo podría aburrirme?

Maka sonrió.

-Todo esto debe ser muy extraño para ti.-dijo Maka bajando levemente la mirada.

-¿Extraño?-dijo Soul.- ¿Por qué habría de serme extraño?

-Porque soy yo.- dijo Maka- Siento que sería mejor la situación si yo fuera alguien más.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- le pregunto Soul.

-Porque… Soy Maka Albarn. Simplemente por eso.

-Y es por eso que el que seas tú es lo mejor por pudo pasar.- dijo Soul y le paso una mano por el cabello.- No confió en nadie más que en ti. Si fueras alguien más esto no funcionaria. Te conozco perfectamente, me conoces perfectamente; me entiendes, te entiendo. ¿Acaso necesito algo más?

Maka asintió.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Amor.-dijo Maka.

**Hol****a adorados lectores c:**

**Mil disculpas por haberme tardado tanto en subir el capitulo D: lo que sucede es que (orgullosamente) soy parte del musical más grande de mi Preparatoria / Bachillerato y este mes estuvimos ensayando todo todo todo el día ._. así de que salía de clases a las 2 pm y mi ensayo empezaba a las 3 y acababa a las 12 pm D: por eso me tarde milenios en acabar este capítulo D: pero ¡aquí esta!**

**Espero que les gustee c:**

**Tengan un bonito dia **

**APPLE EVANS.**


	8. Night

_**¡Soul Eater no me pertenece! :c Ya quisiera poder ser tan genial como él. Yo *Sob, sob* solo soy una simple mortal que ama su trabajo y lo admira muchísimo. GRACIAS ATSUSHI OKUBO POR SER TAN GENIAL Y CREAR SOUL EATER **_

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS TE PASABA POR LA CABEZA, EVANS?- exclamo Kid.

-¡No lo sé!- exclamo Soul- No pude decírselo… supongo que quería que las cosas fueran en un momento diferente.

-¿Diferente? ¡Era el momento perfecto! Tu y Maka felizmente volviendo se su primera cita con el médico. ¿Qué tendría que ser distinto?

-No lo sé.- dijo Soul pasándose una mano por el cabello.- Sufrí un bloqueo mental cuando ella dijo amor.

_Flashback_

_-Amor._

_Soul la miro sorprendido durante unos largos segundos._

_-No…no lo necesito. A-así están bien las cosas…- dijo tartamudeando._

_-Si… supongo que si.-dijo Maka un poco decepcionada de la respuesta de Soul._

_-Creo… Que ya me voy a dormir._

-No sabía hasta que limite podía llegar tu estupidez.-dijo Kid poniéndose una mano en la frente totalmente frustrado- Con las palabras simétricamente correctas podrías hasta haberle pedido matrimonio.

-Y sin anillo, ¿No?-reclamo Soul.

-Deja tus detalles romanticistas y enfócate en el objetivo- dijo Kid.

-Hey, si le voy a pedir matrimonio será de una forma correcta y eso incluye el anillo.-dijo Soul

-Pues con tus bloqueos mentales jamás llegaras ni a besarla de nuevo.

-Gracias por el positivismo.

-Lo siento- dijo Kid- Pero seamos realistas, sabes que tengo razón.

Soul asintió admitiendo la realidad.

-Y ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

-Hmm… En realidad antes debo ocuparme de un asunto casi tan complejo como el de Maka.

-y ese es…

-Hablar con mis padres.

-¿Aun no les has dicho nada?- pregunto Kid sorprendido.

-No, aun no, pero tarde o temprano tendré que hablar con ellos sobre el asunto de Maka y conociéndolos creo que es mejor que sea temprano.

-¿Maka sabe acerca de lo de tus padres?

-Sí, se lo comente antes de que fuéramos al doctor; le dije que teníamos que ir a visitarlos pero que primero tenía que verificar si estaban en la ciudad.

-Y ¿están en la ciudad?

-Aun no he hablado con ellos, así que no se.-dijo Soul con tranquilidad.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?-le pregunto Kid sorprendido- Yo entro inmediatamente en pánico al pensar en cómo sería tener que decirle a mi padre que embarace a alguna chica.

-En realidad me estoy pudriendo de nervios por dentro – dijo Soul con la misma falsa tranquilidad- Pero más vale mantener la calma. En algún momento Maka necesitara mi apoyo psicológico, y prefiero estar en buen estado.

-Wow- dijo Kid- Admito que me sorprendes; no creí que pudieras llegara a tener tal nivel de madurez.

-Soy maduro, pero es más divertido fingir que no lo soy.-dijo Soul divertido.

-¿para hacer enojar a Maka?

-La mayoría de las veces.

Kid sonrió; probablemente Maka ya supiera que Soul la hacía enojar intencionalmente, pero así era como a ellos les gustaba vivir.

De hecho le sorprendía que jamás hubiese pasado nada entre ellos hasta ahora, pues conforme pasaban los años era cada vez más evidente que había cierta atracción entre ambos, una atracción que ninguno de los dos había notado o al menos eso pretendían.

-¿Cuál es tu predicción acerca de cómo reaccionaran tu padres?

-Emm… Pues hay dos posibilidades… no, en realidad tres.

-¿Y esas son…?

-Numero uno.-dijo Soul alzando un dedo.- Mi madre entrara en shock y se quedara mirándonos a ambos fijamente, mi padre hará lo mismo; ya sabes esas miradas de '¿En que estabas pensando?'. Numero dos: Mi madre hará una sonrisa maliciosamente radiante y dirá '¿Cuándo será la boda?'. Numero tres: sucederán ambas cosas consecutivamente.

Soul soltó un largo suspiro de frustración.

-Y eso es algo bueno ¿no? Digo, tú quieres casarte con ella, o ¿cambiaste de opinión?

-No, por supuesto que no he cambiado de opinión, pero…

-¿Pero?...

-No te rías pero en realidad… temo que Maka diga que no.

-Bah, ¡Por favor! Es prácticamente imposible que te diga que no.

-Eso es lo que tú crees. Veas por donde lo veas Maka y yo seguimos siendo únicamente arma y usuario.

-Sí, solo eso más un bebe en camino.-dijo Kid ligeramente sarcástico.

-Que vayamos a tener un bebe no hace que Maka me ame.

-Y ¿Quién dijo que te ama por que van a tener un bebe?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre Night? El tipo al que Maka rechazo

-¿Qué de todo tu sermón?

-Lo que te dije antes de que Maka lo rechazara, el día que llegaste histérico diciendo que ese tipo era un idiota.

-Ah, si…- dijo Soul un tanto apenado- recuerdo que dijiste que solo estaba celoso.

-Si, en ese tiempo creía que tus celos surgían de lo acostumbrado que estabas a que el único hombre en la vida de Maka fueras tú, aun cuando no fuera de forma sentimental, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que era diferente, pero ese no es el punto a lo que quiero llegar es a ¿Por qué Maka lo rechazo?

-Cuando le pregunte solo dijo que no era el indicado y se marcho a su habitación.- Recordó Soul-Aunque de hecho Night resulto ser un buen tipo…

-Liz y Patty dicen que era prácticamente perfecto, pero ya sabes como les encanta sobre valuar las cosas.

-No, puede que tengan razón.-dijo Soul empezando a sentir culpa.- Quizás fue mi culpa que Maka lo rechazara; le dije tantas veces que era un idiota que quizás acabo haciéndome caso y lo rechazo… ¡Por Dios soy tan estúpido!

-¿De verdad crees que Maka le dijo que no por eso?

-No sé, pero en realidad Night era una buena persona; quería mucho a Maka. Soy un idiota, debí haberme callado cuando pude. ¡Solo imagina como seria todo si Maka le hubiera dicho que si! Ella estaría con el ahorita, lo de tu cumpleaños no habría pasado, probablemente en unos años Night le pediría matrimonio, Maka sería feliz y—

-…Tu infeliz.- Dijo Kid.

Soul se quedo callado. Era cierto, con simplemente imaginar a Maka casada con alguien más aun cuando fuera un tipo como Night se le encogía el corazón y sentía un nudo en la garganta. ¿Cómo es que jamás se dio cuenta de lo mucho que ama sentir que Maka era solo suya? No es que lo fuera, pero en ocasiones lo sentía así y eso le encantaba.

-Cada vez me siento más débil.- dijo Soul finalmente después de un momento de silencio.- Y no consigo entender por qué.

-Acostúmbrate, por que así te sentirás hasta que te enfrentes a lo que sientes.

-Sé que he estado evadiendo mis oportunidades para decirle a Maka que la amo, pero me entra demasiado pavor al pensar que ella nunca me va a amar.

-Y eso es algo que nunca sabrás hasta que le preguntes.

-Lo sé…

Soul sabía que si seguía siendo así de cobarde corría el riesgo de perder a Maka; tenía que tratar de encontrar los verdaderos sentimientos de Maka hacia él.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde la visita al doctor y día a día Soul ama cada vez mas el libro que había encontrado en la biblioteca en el área de maternidad; siempre lo sacaba de apuros.

Como en ese momento; era un jueves por la tarde, Black Star y Tsubaki habían ido a visitarlos, Tsubaki estaba con Maka en la sala y Black Star estaba con Soul en la cocina preparando te pues Maka se había empezado a sentir mal.

-¿No te han llamado del Shibusen?- le pregunto Black Star sorprendido.

Soul negó con la cabeza.

-No desde que Maka fue a hablar con Shinigami. Además no tengo usuario actualmente, no puedo ir así a misiones.

-¡Ohohohoho! Yo se que quieres que el grandioso Black Star sea tu usuario.

Soul puso la cara que habría puesto si hubiera visto a Escalibar.

-Recuerda lo que paso la última vez que tratamos de ser usuario y arma…

Black Star puso la misma cara.

-Olvida eso entonces. Deberías de pedirle a Shinigami que te ponga un usuario provisional, en lo que Maka puede volver al trabajo.

-Sí, creo que podría hacer eso; aunque me preocupa dejar a Maka sola.

-¡Soul, está embarazada, no enferma! Además no tienes misiones todos los días; cuando tengas que ir a una yo puedo quedarme a cuidarla- dijo Black Star alzando sus pulgares- ¡Sera cuidada por el único ser superior a los dioses!

Soul volvió a poner la cara de 'Acabo de ver a Excalibur'.

-Mejo le llevo su té a Maka, no quiero que se sienta peor.- se excuso.

Fue a la sala y encontró a Tsubaki y a Maka murmurando algo muy serias.

-¿Te llamo?- pregunto Tsubaki sorprendida.

-Sí, tenía mucho que no hablábamos—-dijo y guardo silencio al ver que Soul y Black Star se aproximaban.- Te cuento luego.

-Aquí está tu té.-dijo Soul dando a Maka la taza con cuidado.- Creo que aun está caliente, ten cuidado, no te vayas a quemar.

Maka tomo la taza con cuidado y bebió del té.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- le pregunto Tsubaki con una sonrisa amable.

Maka asintió y le devolvió la sonrisa.

Todos se sentaron en la sala y todo estaba totalmente tranquilo hasta que Soul soltó la noticia.

-Maka, mis padres estarán en la ciudad este fin de semana; creo que deberíamos de ir a visitarlos.

Maka casi escupió el té de la sorpresa.

-¿C-cuando?- tartamudeo.

-Este fin de semana.

Maka se puso blanca como el papel; había mantenido hasta ahora la esperanza de que a Soul se le hubiese olvidado por completo lo de la visita a sus padres.

-Oh.-dijo Maka poniéndose tensa.

Soul mantuvo una sonrisa tranquila pretendiendo no estar nervioso y esperando que eso tranquilizara a Maka, cosa que definitivamente no dio resultado.

-Creo… que iré a acostarme un rato.-dijo Maka y se fue silenciosamente a su habitación; ahí podrían entrar en crisis libremente.

Cuando se escucho la puerta cerrarse la sonrisa tranquila de Soul se desvaneció y soltó un largo suspiro.

-Tenías razón Tsubaki, ni aunque lo dijera tranquilo iba a lograr que Maka se pusiera mal.

-No es que se haya puesto mal, solo está nerviosa.- dijo Tsubaki.- Tal vez si hablas con ella…

-Solo tendrías éxito si tuvieras el poder de la palabra como yo, el hombre que superara a los Dioses.- se mofo Black Star.

-¿Gracias?- dijo Soul clavándole una fría mirada a Black Star quien no se inmuto.

-Oh, no tienes que agradecer nada- dijo Black Star- Un gran Dios siempre es sincero con sus seguidores.

Soul tenía una expresión de auxilio en la cara.

-Solo está nerviosa- dijo Tsubaki para tranquilizarlo.- Habla con ella, confió en que eso será suficiente. Deberías intentarlo.

-Eso hare.- dijo Soul entre un suspiro.

-Bueno, entonces creo que Black Star y yo deberíamos irnos, para que puedas hablar con Maka.

Después de que Tsubaki y Black Star se marcharon Soul tardo un rato en decidirse a ir a hablar con Maka; empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación como loco tratando de pensar en que decir.

Realmente se preguntaba ¿Cómo iba a lograr el que Maka no estuviera nerviosa cuando el también estaba muerto de nervios? No tenía para nada coherencia.

De pronto sintió que todo se le estaba viniendo encima; como que estaba dejando todo pasar sin tomar las riendas del asunto y hacer lo que debía hacer a tiempo.

No le había preguntado a Maka acerca de cómo se sentía con respecto a el parto que aun cuando faltara bastante para eso era una de las cosas que más le aterraban él. No se había armado de valor para sugerirle a Maka que fueran a ver cosas para el bebe como ropa, la cuna etc. Tampoco le había dicho que la amaba ni mucho menos le había pedido matrimonio. ¿Acaso iba a esperar hasta que el bebe naciera para hacer todo eso?

-Por supuesto que no.- dijo Soul molesto.

Tan pronto como abrió la puerta del cuarto de Maka vio una maleta abierta en su cama la cual al parecer había empezado a llenar con el propósito de irse del departamento pues estaba metiendo prácticamente todo.

Pero eso no fue lo que sorprendió mas a Soul sino el hecho de que ya alguien más se había adelantado a consolar a Maka quien ahora hasta sonreía mientras miraba por la ventana; parecía estar tan feliz, que ni siquiera noto que Soul había abierto la puerta.

-No… En realidad no-decía Maka riendo.- Night… muchas gracias por escucharme; yo sé que no debería estarte molestando, mucho menos cuando estás en una misión… No, no digas que no es molestia por que se que interrumpo y que ahorita son las 3 de la mañana en Bélgica…

Soul sintió como la ira lo invadía. No estaba enojado con Maka, no estaba enojado con Night, solo estaba enojado con el cobarde Soul Eater Evans.

Cero la puerta tratando de controlar su fuerza provocada por la ira al hacerlo y se fue directo a su habitación.

No conseguía entender que era lo que más sentía; no sabía si era la ira contra sí mismo, los celos, la impotencia o el temor.

Solo sabía que con Night en el tablero de ajedrez iba a ser prácticamente imposible llegar a la reina y pedirle matrimonio.

Básicamente había perdido…

**Capitulo 8! :D Siento que cada vez me estoy tardando mas en subir los capítulos ._.**

**¡Oh adivinen que! Creo que este mes me ira muy bien en matemáticas :'D **

**Gracias por sus reviews c: me hacen feliz **

**Espero que les guste este capítulo y de verdad hare lo posible por subir el que sigue en el menor tiempo posible!**

**Tengan un hermoso dia :D **

**-Apple Evans**


	9. Un ser humano terrible

**SOUL EATER NO ME PERTENECE ES DE EL CHINGONSISIMAMENTE INCREIBLE Y MAGICO ATSUSHI OKUBO C:**

Maka escucho la puerta cerrarse y sabía que no podría haber sido nadie más que Soul.

-Era el ¿Cierto?- dijo Night suspirando.

-Si…- dijo Maka.- Supongo que venía a hablar acerca de la visita a sus padres.

-Maka… Yo sé lo que sientes por el pero ¿Por qué mejor no vienes a vivir conmigo? Sabes que yo te amo y aun cuando lo ames a el confió en que algún día puedas amarme de la misma manera. Si vinieras a vivir conmigo te daría todo lo que necesites, incluyendo mi amor y mi total apoyo. No me importa lo que sucedió esa noche con Soul, ni que estés embarazada, ni que el bebe no sea mío. De verdad no me importa; lo único que me importa es tenerte aquí conmigo y poder hacerte feliz.

-Night… Es hermoso todo lo que dices pero si me fuera a vivir contigo sentiría como si estuviera usándote por que yo se que aun cuando no lo pienses muy dentro de ti tienes grandes expectativas, expectativas que yo no puedo llenar. No es que no te quiera, pero no podría estar contigo sabiendo que sigo pensando en él; me parece algo totalmente injusto para ti.

-Entonces ¿A dónde piensas ir?

-No lo sé. Quizás deba irme con mi madre aunque en realidad no tengo la menor idea de en donde se encuentra ahora mismo.

-Maka si te estas yendo para evitar verlo y pensar en el mejor ven conmigo, te prometo que hare que te olvides de él.

-… No puedo irme contigo…-dijo Maka casi susurrando.- Aun cuando quiera no puedo por que se que no es justo para ti.

-No me importa en lo más mínimo que no sea justo, porque en realidad me sentiré el hombre más afortunado del mundo si aceptas venir a vivir conmigo.

-…Yo no lo sé. Porque además tampoco quiero causarte problemas; al fin de cuentas estoy embarazada y es toda una complicación, una complicación que no quiero que tengas que llevar cargando.

-Te juro que para mí no será ninguna carga. Maka por favor entiende que no me importa nada mientras pueda tenerte conmigo; me da una esperanza de que algún día puedas amarme…

-Night ya te di mis razones además seria muy precipitado tomar una decisión tan repentinamente.

-Entonces te dejare pensarlo- dijo Night con paciencia.- Por favor, piénsalo y llámame cuando hayas tomado una decisión; te prometo que respetare lo que decidas. Espero podamos hablar de nuevo, pronto… Cuídate mucho. Adiós.

-…Adiós.-Maka no supo que mas decir y la llamada termino.

Ella sabía que por un lado si le gustaría irse con Night por que debía admitir que era algo muy lindo el saber que alguien te quiere de esa manera, pero por el otro lado sabia que aun cuando se fuera le sería imposible olvidarse de Soul. Además Night había sido muy bueno con ella todo este tiempo y aun cuando el dijera que no le importa que sea algo injusto ella sabía que si se iba con él podría lastimarlo y eso era algo que ella no quería hacer.

Salió de su habitación y fue a buscar a Soul.

-¿Soul?- dijo tocando la puerta.

No respondió.

-¿Soul?... Ábreme.

Soul entre abrió la puerta.

-¿Que necesitas?- le pregunto muy serio tratando de ocultar su enojo.

-ah... Es que vi que entraste a mi cuarto, pero volviste a irte.

-ah. No era nada-mintió Soul.

-¿puedo pasar?-le pregunto Maka al percatarse de lo cortante que estaba siendo.

-ahora estoy ocupado-dijo Soul- quizás después.

Seguido de eso cerró la puerta.

Maka se quedo unos segundos parada con la puerta en las narices.

Soul había sido tan frio...

Tan pronto como sintió la primera lágrima en su mejilla corrió de vuelta a su cuarto.

Los siguientes días Soul siguió con el mismo humor; cortante, distante y frio. Maka no entendía que sucedía ni por qué se portaba así. Un jueves durante la comida Maka se armo de valor y le pregunto a Soul que le sucedía.

-¿A mí?- dijo Soul incrédulo.- Nada.

-¿Seguro?, Te he notado muy serio últimamente. Si hay algo que te preocupa deberías decírmelo.

-¡Ya te dije que no es nada!- Estallo Soul.

Maka asustada abrió los ojos como platos y reprimiéndose para no llorar siguió comiendo en silencio.

Soul se insulto a si mismo internamente por ser tan estúpido y tan grosero con Maka. En verdad deseaba dejar de portarse así, pero le costaba muchísimo fingir que las cosas estaban bien…

-Aun así no es su culpa.- pensó Soul.

El viernes Maka se dio cuenta de que ya era fin de semana y Soul no le había mencionado nada acerca de la visita a sus padres así que ella le pregunto.

-Soul ¿Iremos a ver a tus padres este fin de semana?

-No.

-¿Por qué? ¿No crees que deberíamos darles la noticia?

-No es necesario.- dijo Soul.- No necesitan saber; da igual si saben o no.

-¿¡Cómo de que da igual!-exclamo Maka realmente ofendida.- ¿Da igual que tus padres sepan o no de la existencia del bebe?

Soul suspiro frustrado.

-Maka no tengo tiempo para discutir contigo tus problemas maternales.

-¿¡Mis problemas maternales! Soul, también es tu hijo.

-Ya te dije que no tengo tiempo para ponerme a discutir.

-¡Estúpido!- Grito Maka y le hizo un Maka-Chop con el libro más cercano que encontró para luego marcharse a su habitación.

Maka no lograba entender por qué Soul se comportaba así ni por que de pronto parecía no importarle el bebe en absoluto.

Paso un mes y un martes Soul le dijo a Maka que se marcharía por unos días por que Shinigami lo había enviado a una misión.

-¿Una misión?- pregunto Maka sorprendida.- Pero yo no puedo ir. Y no puedes ir sin usuario.

-Shinigami me asigno otro usuario mientras tú estés incapacitada.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

-No lo creí necesario.

-Me habría agradado que me lo dijeras.- dijo Maka molesta.- Habría sido algo amable de tu parte el que me avisaras que iba a ser sustituida por alguien más.

-Como sea, me voy mañana a las 6 de la mañana.

Maka no podía creer lo que pasaba; le gritaba, le restaba importancia al bebe y luego la reemplazaba y dejaba sola. ¿Dónde estaba Soul? ¿Dónde estaba el verdadero Soul? El sería incapaz de hacerle algo así.

Tal y como lo dijo Soul se marcho al día siguiente. Maka no pudo dormir por lo que escucho a Soul salir de su habitación y hablar con alguien más; era una mujer.

-Debe ser su nueva usuaria.- Pensó Maka tristemente.

Apenas se fue Soul, llego Tsubaki quien se había ofreció a venir a ayudarla mientras Soul estuviera fuera.

Tenía tiempo que no la veía pues ella y Black Star habían estado teniendo muchas misiones en lugares lejanos últimamente por lo que al llegar lo primero que hizo fue sorprenderse por el tamaño de la pancita de Maka.

-¡Maka-Chan!- exclamo emocionada.- ¿Tanto tiempo tenia que no te veía? ¡Te vez hermosa!

-Enorme querrás decir.-dijo Maka riendo sin muchas ganas a pesar de estar feliz de por fin hablar con alguien a quien le importara.

-Maka-chan ¿Pasa algo?

Maka bajo la mirada y empezó a sollozar en silencio.

Eran las 10 de la noche en Noruega y lo único que se escuchaba además de uno que otro grillo era el agua de la regadera cayendo.

Soul estaba sentado en el balcón del hotel en el cual él y October se habían hospedado.

Su alma y la de October se habían sincronizado bien, sorprendentemente.

-Pero probablemente habría acabado la misión más rápido con Maka.- pensó Soul para después llevarse una mano a la cara al darse cuenta de que de nuevo estaba pensando en ella.

-Soul-Kun…-Le susurro October al oído abrazándolo por detrás.

Soul empezaba a hartarse; October no había parado de insinuársele desde que se vieron por la mañana, y no es que ella no fuese bonita, de hecho estaba bastante bien dotada, pero el no estaba de humor para nada. Además tampoco era Maka.

Cuando October apretó su cuerpo contra el de Soul este se dio cuenta de que estaba desnuda.

-¿Podrías ponerte algo de ropa?- le pidió sin siquiera voltear a verla.

-¿No te gustaría más verme desnuda?- le pregunto suavemente.

-Siendo sincero sí, pero pensando más seriamente a la larga no me gustaría.

-¿Por qué?

-Por qué no siento nada por ti.

-¿Y? La verdad no me importaría el acóstame contigo aunque no me ames.

-¿Por qué?

-No creo que necesite darte una explicación…

-Si tiene que ver con que sea un Death Scythe entonces olvídalo. No quiero volver a tener nada solo por una razón como esa.

-¿Ósea que tu virginidad ya alguien más te la quito?

-Hace ya tiempo atrás.

-Entonces no pudo ser Maka.- reflexiono October.- Porque su embarazo es reciente ¿No?

-Tiene cuatro meses, una semana y dos días aproximadamente.- dijo Soul deprimiéndose de solo pensar en ella.- Y no, no fue ella.

-Me encanta el hecho de que sepas cuanto tiempo tiene de embarazo.- dijo jugando con su cabello; no parecía importarle que Soul ignorara ese cariño por completo.- ¿No quieres darme un hijo y cuidarme a mí también?

-Créeme no quieres a alguien como yo.- dijo Soul odiándose más que nunca por cómo se había estado comportando con Maka.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- dijo sorprendida October.

-Por qué soy una persona horrible.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunto separándose de él para luego sentarse en el balcón a su lado aun desnuda.

-Por qué no se controlar mis emociones.

-Tu… si la amas ¿Cierto?

-Al principio creía que no, pero la verdad es que si.

-Y ¿Qué no está ella poco desarrollada?

Soul se rio y negó con la cabeza.

-No como yo creía.

-¿Entonces tiene buen cuerpo?

-Precioso, debo decir.-dijo Soul sorprendiéndose a si mismo.-Siempre había pensado que era bonita, pero ahora siento como si jamás hubiese visto a una mujer más bella que Maka; es extraño porque mi cabeza sabe que no es así, pero mi corazón sabe lo contrario.

-Así es el amor…-suspiro October.- Maka deber verse muy linda embarazada.

-Si… se ve muy bien.-Dijo Soul sonriendo mientras recordaba cómo se marcaba la pancita de Maka entre las sabanas.- Antes la había imaginado como ama de casa porque a veces cocina y limpia en el departamento así que no me parecía algo tan imposible, pero jamás llegue a imaginarla en una faceta como la de la maternidad; me sonaba demasiado improbable.

-Y ahora que lo vez…

-Me parece sorprendente. Es como una parte de ella que no conocía… Me gusta el haber podido ver esa parte al menos durante un tiempo.

-¿Por qué solo durante un tiempo? ¿No se supone que eres el padre? ¡Pídele matrimonio y quédate con ella hasta que se hagan viejos y mueran juntos!

-Eres una romanticista.-se burlo Soul.- Las cosas no son tan simples. Ella no me ama y sé que solo sigue aquí por el bebe. Sus padres se separaron hace mucho tiempo… supongo que ella no quería lo mismo para el bebe. Pero yo no quiero que sea tan poco egoísta; conmigo jamás será feliz…

-¿Cómo sabes que no te ama?

-Es obvio que está enamorada de Night. Nunca debí de haber metido mis narices en su relación; si no lo hubiera hecho nada de esto habría pasado y no habría tenido que comportarme de una forma tan horrible.

-¿Horrible? ¿Te portaste mal con ella?

Soul asintió.

-Consiente e inconscientemente… Es por eso que soy una persona horrible…

-Yo no creo que lo seas.

-¿No?

October negó con la cabeza.

-Lo que hiciste lo hiciste por que la amas…

-Y porque me estoy pudriendo por dentro de celos.

-Puedes que no haya sido lo más correcto, pero lo hiciste en parte por una buena razón.

-Pero básicamente tengo una doble moral. Hago las cosas por ella, pero al mismo tiempo las estoy haciendo por mí. ¡¿Por qué no puedo dejar de ser egoísta por un maldito día?

-Porque somos humanos, y ser egoístas es parte de nuestra naturaleza. Soul si la amas… díselo. Aunque ella no te ame.

-…-Soul no entendía cual era el punto de decírselo.

-Después todo saldrá como deba salir, pero primero debes de ser sincero con ella.

**¡Capitulo 9! :D No sé por qué tengo el presentimiento de que ya voy a acabar esta historia :´c haha**

**Me rompí un brazo salvando mi laptop de una horrible caída D: y es frustrante porque batallo para escribir ._.**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo y esperen el siguiente porque presiento que ahí se dará el desenlace o parte de el O:**

**Que Kami- Sama los bendiga c:**

**Sean felices **

**-Apple Ai Evans**


	10. Tenemos que irnos

**¡Soul Eater no me pertenece! D: es del maravilloso Atsushi Okubo C:**

Maka pasó los siguientes días en un deplorable estado de ánimo. Tsubaki ya no sabía qué hacer, no parecía haber manera en este mundo de hacer feliz a Maka.

-Estoy segura de que todo esto es un mal entendido.- decía Tsubaki para consolarla.

-Un mal entendido que ya duro más de un mes.-dijo Maka.

Al tercer día de estar con Maka, Tsubaki empezó a preocuparse, no solo por Maka, sino por el bebe. Había olvidado el hecho de que cuando Maka estaba triste no comía o dormida casi y eso era algo terrible en el embarazo.

Después de muchos intentos fallidos de hacer comer bien a Maka, Tsubaki ya estaba al borde de las lágrimas de desesperación; Ya había tratado todo lo que se le había ocurrido y solo habían logrado que Maka corriera a esconderse de nuevo a su habitación. Estaba sentada en la sala rezando por que Maka mejorara cuando de pronto se escucho por toda la habitación la voz de Maka por una vez un poco más viva.

Estaba hablando con Night.

Tsubaki, Liz y Patty quienes se encontraban en el departamento ese día corrieron a espiar la llamada.

-No, no te preocupes. Estoy bien.

-Sabes que si me necesitas estoy aquí para ti.

-Gracias…

-No has tomado una decisión, ¿Cierto?- le pregunto después de un momento de silencio.

-…-solo se escucho la respiración de Maka.

-¿Soul?

-… no hables de él.-dijo Maka muy suavemente.

-¿Te hizo algo?

Maka guardo silencio unos segundos y volvió a sollozar en silencio.

-Me odia.-dijo Maka entre lágrimas.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- le pregunto Night.- Yo no creo que él te odie; odiar a alguien como tu es imposible.

-Sé que me odia, y es infeliz conmigo.

-Maka… ya sabes que el día que quieras irte tienes las puertas abiertas en mi casa.

-Lo sé…- dijo secándose las lagrimas.-Me siento tan mal que podría irme ahora mismo…

-¿Quieres que vaya por ti?

-¡¿Qué diablos está diciendo?-exclamo Liz.- Tsubaki no podemos permitir que se vaya con Night.

-Pero… ¿No crees que estaría mejor si se va?

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo? Se supone que debe de quedarse con Soul, no irse con Night, por que Soul y Maka ¡se aman!

-Lo sé.-dijo Tsubaki.- Pero si Soul no tenía ningún derecho a tratarla así, no importan las razones; además si Maka no empieza a comer y dormir bien pronto el bebe podría correr peligro.

-…Night… No lo sé. Yo se que ya no tengo motivos para seguir aquí pero…

-¿Pero…?

-No lo sé… si quiero ir contigo, pero siento que debería quedarme también.

-Maka yo te conozco y sé que cuando esta triste dejas de ponerte atención a ti misma; me preocupa dejarte sola.

Maka suspiro.

-No puedo evitar ser tan descuidada conmigo misma…

-Entonces deja que yo te cuide.

-Veas por donde lo veas ahora mismo Night es la mejor opción para Maka…-dijo Tsubaki

-Al menos hablando de su salud.- dijo Liz.- ¿Cuándo regresa Soul? Si no va a tardar mucho creo que aun podemos esperar que el arregle todo esto.

-Soul regresara hasta la próxima semana.- se lamento Tsubaki.

-No podemos esperar tanto…

-¿Te dejo pensar y te llamo mañana?

-Te llamo yo.- dijo Maka.

Dicho eso acabo la llamada. Tsubaki y Liz entraron a la habitación de Maka.

-¿Qué debería hacer…?- se pregunto Maka en voz alta

-Ve con él. Si sientes que es lo correcto, hazlo.- dijo Tsubaki.

Liz asintió respaldando el comentario.

Maka las miro en silencio preguntándose ¿Por qué le decían eso? ¿Acaso ya sabían que Soul no la amaba y esa era simplemente una forma amable de decírselo?

-Ahora mismo creo que es lo mejor para ti, Maka.- dijo Liz.

¿Esa era la respuesta? ¿Debía irse y olvidar todo lo que había vivido y sentido con Soul? ¿Lo mejor era marcharse con un hombre al que sabía que no amaba lo suficiente y dejar al hombre al que se entrego en cuerpo y alma?

Maka sufrió un horrendo flashback de todos los momentos que había vivido con Soul en el último mes.

-Quizá ese realmente no era un hombre…-pensó.

-Tenemos que irnos…-dijo Maka posando una mano sobre su vientre.

Había pasado ya más de una semana desde que Soul se había marchado a la misión con October y conforme habían pasado los días esta se había ganado su confianza, y no volvió a tratar de tener un encuentro del tipo sexual con él, lo cual fue algo bastante bueno pues Soul no dejaba de ser hombre y si October hubiera continuado con su labor de conquista probablemente podrían haber acabado en algo malo.

-Ya quiero volver.-dijo Soul en un suspiro.

-¿No tienes miedo?-le pregunto October.

Soul imagino a Maka con un libro de pasta dura en la mano preparada para hacerle un Maka-Chop y seguido de eso me empezó a reír.

-No te imaginas cuanto; ¡va a matarme!

Soul suspiro.

-Quizás si le llevas un suvenir no se enoje tanto- dijo October riéndose.

-No creo que eso vaya a salvarme el pellejo pero le llevare algo; tal vez así me tenga al menos un poco de piedad.

-Se ve que es una gran persona.-dijo October- Me sorprende mucho que haya tomado la decisión de tener el bebe, yo no se si habría hecho lo mismo…

-Ni yo tampoco… Sabes, hace tiempo Maka me dijo que no le gustaba ser mujer pues las mujeres parecían haber sido hechas para sufrir y siempre largos lapsos de tiempo como durante la menstruación que por lo que he notado (basándome en el mal humor de Maka) la pasan mal durante hasta 5 o 6 días seguidos, y ni mencionar el embarazo… ¡Nueve meses son demasiados! Siempre dijo que nunca iba a casarse y mucho menos a tener hijos ¿y qué hice yo? ¡La embarazo, le arruino todos sus planes, provoco que ella viva una contradicción a su ideología y le doy nueve meses de continuo sufrimiento!

-Sin mencionar el parto…-dijo October.

-Ah si, olvide mencionar el parto.

-Pero ella esta feliz ¿No?

-…Creo que si.-dijo Soul sorprendiéndose al darse cuenta de aquello que no se había percatado. Se detuvo a pensar un momento y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo feliz que Maka parecía con todo lo sucedido.

-Siempre se rumoro por el Shibusen que Maka estaba enamorada de ti.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto Soul.- Nunca llegue a escuchar sobre eso…

-Es porque también decían que tú estabas enamorado de Maka, así que nadie les decía nada a ninguno de los dos esperando ver quien tomaría el primer paso.

-¿Por qué creían que yo estaba enamorado de Maka?

-Por la actitud que tomabas cada vez que alguien se interesaba en Maka. Todos notábamos como te ponías celoso, por eso Maka no tuvo muchos pretendientes; todos te tenían miedo por ser Soul el gran Death Scythe y preferían no meterse contigo. Todos menos Night.

Para Soul el escuchar el nombre de Night fue como haberse perforado una mano con un clavo.

-Maka no debió haberlo rechazado.-dijo Soul.

-Maka fue la única capaz de hacer eso; nadie se atrevería a rechazar a alguien como Night. Yo no lo habría hecho.

-Creía entender por qué lo habría rechazado, pero creo que realmente no se por que lo hizo.

-Lo rechazo por ti.-dijo October

Soul suspiro frustrado.

-Sabía que no debía haberle hablado mal de Night. Fue una tontería por mi parte.

-Pero ella no lo rechazo por nada que hayas dicho.- dijo October.

-Ah ¿No? Entonces ¿Por qué lo hizo?

-Porque a el no lo amaba como a ti; al menos eso es lo que yo se.

Así que eso era a lo que Kid quería llegar cuando le pregunto acerca de por que Maka había rechazado a Night… Era su manera de tratar de convencerlo de que Maka lo amaba…

-No estoy seguro de poder creer en eso de que Maka me ama como yo a ella, pero… en caso de que fuera así ¿Crees que aun me ame?

-Si no fuera así ¿Crees que seguiría contigo cuando un tipo como Night aun sigue tras ella? Yo opino que si no te amara ya se habría ido con el.

-Tengo que regresar y disculparme con ella. Tengo que pedirle matrimonio antes de que alguien mas lo haga…

-Si estas tan decidió entonces te tengo buenas noticias.- dijo October.- Mañana ya podemos volver al Death City.

**¡Capitulo 10! :D Creo que me tarde como un mes en subirlo ._. Lo siento. Ah demonios voy de mal a peor ;-; **

**Hey alguno de ustedes tiene Tumblr? :D si? **

**Si tienen pues aquí les dejo el mío c: no hay mucha gente en tumblr que conozca que hable español así que sería interesante poder followear Tumblrs en español c:**

**.com**

**En fin sean muy felices **** Que Dios (o en quien tengan fe) los bendiga**

**-Apple Ai Evans**


	11. ¿Era ya demasiado tarde?

**¡Soul Eater no me pertenece! Es del chingonsisimo y genial ¡Atsushi Okubo! :D**

Y así fue. Al día siguiente Night fue a buscar a Maka quien a pesar de estarse yendo del departamento para siempre –o eso era lo que había dicho— no se llevo todas sus cosas; se llevo toda su ropa, pero dejo cosas como sus libros, álbumes de fotos y otras cosas importantes, como los recuerdos... Sabía que iba a necesitar más que las pocas cosas que llevaba pero no quería llevarse todo, no aun y no sabía realmente porque. Quizás aun albergaba alguna esperanza de tener algún motivo para volver…

Apenas se subió Maka en el auto de Night este le dijo que le tenía una sorpresa.

-¿Una sorpresa?-pregunto Maka sorprendida pero poco emocionada.

Night asintió y al tiempo que sus ojos azul oscuro brillaban de emoción saco de su bolsillo dos boletos los cuales al parecer eran para un viaje en tren. Había pensado en todo; Era algo muy riesgoso hacer que una mujer con casi cinco mese de embarazo viajara en avión.

-¡Te llevare conmigo a Italia!

Maka no supo que decir. Iba a ir a Italia…. Siempre había querido viajar pero por alguna razón el ir de viaje no la hacía del todo feliz en ese momento…

-¿No estás feliz?-le pregunto Night un poco decepcionado de la respuesta nula de Maka.

Maka asintió y trato de forzar una sonrisa lo más que pudo.

-Siempre he querido ir de viaje…

Apenas llego a Death City, Soul se despidió de October.

-Perdóname si te dejo tan rápido, pero necesito buscar a Maka lo antes posible.-dijo Soul sonriente.

Había echado de menos a su enojona compañera las últimas semanas; se moría por verla y pedirle perdón.

-Bah, ¡no importa!-dijo October sonriente.-Ve, búscala y ¡cásate con ella!

-Lo hare.- Le dijo Soul y se despidieron.

-¡Espero una invitación a la boda!- grito October mientras Soul se alejaba.

-¡Te la hare llegar!- exclamo y corrió a parar un taxi.

Soul no paraba de pedirle al conductor del taxi que fuera más y más rápido aun cuando iban casi a 100 kilómetros por hora.

Se detuvo 4 veces en el camino; la primera para comprarle flores a Maka, la segunda para buscar un vestido nuevo para ella ya que a causa del embarazo no había podido ponerse el ultimo que le había regalado, la tercera vez fue para comprar un collar que pudiera usar con el vestido y la cuarta fue para comprar el anillo con el que finalmente le pediría que se volviera su esposa.

Había planeado todo de regreso a Death City. Sabía que había sido tan estúpido que no se merecía que Maka le volviese a hablar jamás, pero era un egoísta ¡un egoísta de lo peor! Solo quería a Maka para él y la quería con él a pesar de todo.

Se arrepentía de todo lo sucedido y se arrepentía sobretodo de todo el tiempo que había perdido. Y con el tiempo perdido no solo se refería al último mes, el cual había desperdiciado por completo con sus celos y su inseguridad, sino también se refería al tiempo que había perdido desde el primer día en que vio a Maka, desde el día en que empezaron a vivir juntos, desde la primera vez que sintió celos cuando alguien se le acerco, desde el día en que Maka rechazo a Night, desde el día en que le robo a Maka su preciada virginidad, desde el día en que una vida empezó a existir dentro de ella, desde el día en que gracias a Maka el se convirtió en Padre… desde el día en que su presencia lleno de sentido todo… Todo ese tiempo que perdió siendo tan egoísta solo tomando alegría de la presencia de Maka sin darle nada de lo que sentía a cambio.

Maka se encontraba en la estación de trenes de Death City. Estaba sentada en la sala de espera mientras Night documentaba sus Maletas.

Tenía la mirada perdida mientras pensaba en la su última visita al doctor.

_Flashback*_

_-Ah, vaya. Qué curioso que ahora venga sola, Señorita Albarn._

No quiso dar explicaciones al doctor solo se limito a sonreír para ocultar su dolor…

Miro su crecido vientre y se pregunto ¿Sera niño o niña? Hasta ahora había preferido dejar el sexo del bebe como una incógnita. Se pregunto cómo sería cuando naciera… ¿Tendría el cabello blanco como el de Soul o rubio como el suyo? Se entristeció al recordar a su compañero…

De pronto sitio como el bebe daba una patadita dentro de ella; emocionada sonrió y le entraron ganas de ir a buscar a Soul para contarle lo ocurrido, pero sabía que Soul no estaba ahí…

Night regreso unos minutos más tarde.

-Ya está todo listo, ya solo hay que esperar a que el tren llegue- dijo sonriente.

Cuando Soul se encontró a pocas cuadras del departamento llamo a Kid para contarle su plan de pedirle matrimonio a Maka.

-Soul…-dijo Kid con tristeza.- No creo que vayas a encontrar a Maka en el departamento…

-¿Qué? ¿Q-que quieres decir con eso?

Al llegar al departamento entro tan rápido que casi tropezó y grito:

-¡Maka! ¡Maka! ¡Ya volví! ¿Maka?

Como era de esperarse no hubo respuesta.

-¡Maka, por favor respóndeme!- suplico Soul gritando mientras recorría todos los cuartos aun sabiendo que ella ya no estaba.- ¡Maka, sé que me equivoque, pero p-por favor no me hagas esto! ¡No te vayas…!

Entro a la habitación de Maka y encontró todo en perfecto estado. Ahí estaba todo: sus libros, los pocos CD's que tenia, sus perfumes, sus álbumes de fotos, la caja con cosas que solía guardar nostálgicamente... Estaba toda, menos la toda su ropa la cual solía estar en ese closet color chocolate el cual ahora se encontraba totalmente vacío…

Maka se había ido.

Soul se derrumbo a los pies de la cama de Maka. ¿Tan tarde había llegado? ¿Era este el castigo que le dada Dios por haber sido tan estúpido?

Kid llego al departamento pocos minutos después y Soul seguía derrumbado en el mismo lugar.

-¿Crees que… era ya demasiado tarde para pedir perdón?

**Fin del capítulo… **

**;-; Ah... Estoy tan deprimida la historia se está poniendo taaaaaaan triste :c no puedo con el sentimiento de culpa de todo lo que está pasando! D': ¿No les pasa que cuando escriben sienten lo que los personajes están sintiendo en ese momento? Bueno eso me pasa a mí, por eso estoy tan deprimida ahora mismo…**

**En fin, espero sus reviews ;u; Muchas gracias a todas los que me han dejado reviews (de los últimos capítulos y disculpen que no les he contestado :c quisiera hacerlo, pero ah mi horario es una basura ._.), ¡especialmente ****a ****mumi evans elric, a Miyoko- Chibi, a Noh-Chan y a Nami Michue!**

**Amo sus reviews c: Son larguísimos haha me encantan ^ ^**

**Bueno espero que les guste el capitulo aunque sea corto y triste;-; **

**Les seré sincera lo deje hasta ahí para dejarlos en suspenso XD hehe**

**Tengan un hermoso día **

**-Apple Ai Evans**


	12. Pero el no era Soul

**Soul Eater y ninguno de los personajes de este fanfic (a excepción de Night y October) me pertenecen todos son originales de Atsushi Okubo **

Kid no supo que responderle a su amigo, solo lo miro tan consternado como este.

Todo se mantuvo silencioso e inmóvil por unos momentos hasta que repentinamente Soul se paro pateo con ira la pila de libros que se encontraba a su lado y solo un grito desesperado para después volver a caer de rodillas.

-Se fue con el ¿verdad?-le pregunto Soul a Kid tratando de controlar la ira y la impotencia que sentía.

-No lo sé.- Respondió Kid.- Liz me comento que Maka pensaba aceptar irse a vivir con Night, pero no creí que fuera a irse tan pronto.

Soul volvió a guardar silencio.

-¿Soul?

De pronto Soul empezó a reírse muy levemente; era una risa sin felicidad, era la risa más amarga que Kid había escuchado en su vida.

-Haha… Eso… significa que perdí…-dijo riendo.- ¿Eso fue todo? Maka… ¿Se ha ido y ya? Se fue ¡Y ya! ¡Eso es todo!... eso fue todo…

La voz de Soul se fue extinguiendo conforme sus palabras se volvían más y más incoherentes. Kid vio a Soul con detenimiento y noto como apretaba los puños para evitar dejar salir de si todo el dolor que sentía dentro; en otras palabras, para evitar llorar.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?-le pregunto Kid.

Soul volvió a reírse; se rio tan fuerte que no pudo evitar soltar una gran lagrima la cual después de recorrer su mejilla izquierda se deshizo en el piso.

-Nada.-dijo con la voz quebrada.

-¿Nada?-pregunto Kid sorprendido por la respuesta.

Soul asintió.

-Está mejor con el.-dijo sentándose en el piso mientras se secaba las lagrimas con una mano.- ¿Para qué arruinar su felicidad?

Kid no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Sabía que Maka amaba a Soul y que Soul amaba a Maka, sabía que ambos se amaban y estaba seguro de que ambos lo sabían, pero que ¡ninguno jamás había tenido el valor para demostrarlo!

No esperaba que Maka se lo dijera a Soul, porque sabía que después de que Soul perdiera su virginidad con una chica perfectamente proporcionada del Shibusen Maka perdió toda esperanza y decidió conformarse con ser solamente su amiga aun amándolo en secreto, era por eso que entendía porque se guardaba lo que sentía. Pero de Soul ¡Simplemente no lo entendía! ¡Era más que obvio lo que Maka sentía por el! Era tan obvio que dudar de ello era hasta ¡algo estúpido! ¡Y era aun más estúpido el renunciar a seguir el amor de la persona a la que amaba! ¡Era estúpido, demasiado estúpido!

-Esto te dejara asimétrico.-dijo Kid entre dientes y le soltó un puñetazo a Soul en la cara haciéndolo caer de espaldas en el piso.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?-exclamo Soul.

-¡No! ¿¡Que te pasa a ti!- grito Kid. Soul jamás lo había visto tan enojado.- ¿¡así de fácil la vas a dejar ir! ¿¡Después de todo lo que habías planeado! ¿¡Después de todo lo que te espero! ¡Soul, Maka siempre te amo! ¡Siempre! ¡Pero tu jamás te diste cuenta por que tus hormonas no te hacían ver todo lo que Maka hacia por ti! ¡Ella aguanto todas las aventuras que tuviste con chicas del Shibusen y siguió a tu lado aun cuando eso le dolía ¿Y sabes porque lo hizo? ¡Porque es feliz a tu lado! ¡A Maka no le importan tus errores ni que esté esperando un bebe a sus 19 años! ¡Te conoce perfectamente y te quiere aun cuando conoce todos tus defectos! ¡Es por eso que Maka es tan valiosa, porque es sincera; es más sincero de lo que ninguna mujer va a ser jamás contigo!

-Golpéame otra vez.- le pidió Soul.

-Con gusto.-dijo Kid y volvió a golpearlo.- ¡Jamás creí que fueras tan cobarde!

-No lo soy.-dijo Soul tranquilo incorporándose.- Solo soy tan estúpido que necesito que me golpeen una o dos veces para entender las cosas. Maka siempre hace eso.

Kid sonrió. Eso solo significaba una cosa.

-¿Sabes donde vive Night?-le pregunto Soul.

-Creo que Liz sabe en donde vive.

-Voy a necesitar las llaves del auto.-dijo Soul.

-¿No iras en la moto?

-Es peligroso subir a Maka ahí; y no pienso volver si ella.-dijo Soul sonriente.

El tren aun no llegaba. La espera se le hacía larguísima y cada vez se sentía más tensa. ¿En verdad quería irse?

Maka miraba a Night de reojo cada cierto tiempo. Era muy guapo, amable y comprensivo, era tan perfecto como un príncipe ¿Por qué no podía simplemente enamorarse de Night? ¿Por qué le era tan difícil? Era prácticamente como el hombre más perfecto que conocía, pero extrañamente lo que sentía por él no era nada relacionado con el amor. No importaba que tan bueno fuera simplemente no sentía amor; simplemente no era Soul…

El tren llego y todos se formaron para la revisión del pasaporte y boletos.

Night le dijo a Maka que permaneciera sentada para evitar que se cansara pero Maja no quiso quedarse sentada y en vez de eso se fue a ver las tiendas que se encontraban dentro de la estación de trenes.

Después de ver una o dos tiendas vio una tienda de Cd's. Se quebró por dentro.

_Flashback*_

_-Maka, mira traje algo-dijo Soul aproximándose desde la cocina a Maka quien se encontraba en la sala._

_-¿Qué es? –pregunto Maka curiosa._

_-Son Cd's de música clásica._

_-Soul, me parece algo muy lindo de tu parte, pero sabes que yo no entiendo la música._

_-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero ¿Sabías que dicen que poner música clásica durante el embarazo es un estimulo para el bebe?_

_-Wow, No lo sabía.-dijo Maka sorprendida.- Pero ¿en verdad crees que podrá escuchar la música ahí dentro?_

_-No lo sé, pero por lo que yo sé es como cuando le hablamos tú o yo, aun no entiende nuestro lenguaje pero a través de las ondas sonoras puede percibir nuestras intenciones y emociones._

_-¿O sea que aunque no entienda la música podrá sentir la intención de cada canción?_

_-Algo así.-dijo Soul sonriente.- Quien sabe quizás hasta llegue a haber la posibilidad de que si entienda la música; incluso más que tu._

_-Gracias.-dijo Maka sarcástica pero riendo.- Quizás hasta yo pueda llegar a entender algún día._

_-No te exijas mucho.- le dijo Soul mirándola con cariño.- Se que has tratado y eso es más que suficiente._

Se quedo mirando fijamente a la tienda con el hueco más horrible en el corazón; habían vivido momentos tan felices ¿Cómo era que todo había acabado así? El viajando en misiones con un usuario nuevo y ella yéndose a Italia con alguien a quien no amaba… ¿De verdad sabía lo que estaba haciendo?

Maka volteo a ver hacia donde estaba Night y vio que ya estaba por llegar a la revisión de su boleto así que se apresuro a volver con él.

Toco la puerta una infinidad de veces, llamo a gritos a Maka y a Night, pero no parecía haber nadie en la casa ¿¡En donde diablos estaban!

Después de que estuvo merodeando en busca de Maka en los alrededores de la casa de Night una persona salió de la casa de a un lado.

-¿Puedo ayudarlo?, ¿Está buscando a alguien?

-¡Sí!- exclamo Soul aliviado de que alguien le ayudara.- Estoy buscando a un tipo llamado Night, vive en esta casa.

-¡Ah, Night!- respondió.- Me temo que no lo vas a encontrar hasta dentro de dos semanas.

-¿Dos semanas?-pregunto Soul empezando a preocuparse.

-Sí, hace una hora aun estaba aquí, pero dijo que iba a ir de viaje a Italia junto con su futura esposa.-dijo riendo.- Ah, Night siempre tan encantador.

-¿¡Italia!-exclamo Soul.- ¡E-eso no es posible! ¡No puede llevarse a Maka!

-¡Ah, sí, dijo que se llamaba Maka!

-¡Que ni se le ocurra!-dijo Soul molesto.- ¿¡Qué no sabe que es peligroso que una mujer embarazada suba a un avión!

-Dijo que se iba a ir en tren.

-¿Enserio? Vaya si que lo pensó bien- acepto Soul- Muchas gracias por su ayuda.

-De nada…-dijo y volvió a meterse a su casa.

Parecía que la mujer le hubiese leído la mente pues le dio toda la información que necesitaba para ir a buscar a Maka.

Soul se subió de nuevo al auto y se dirigió a la estación de trenes.

-Aun no puede ser demasiado tarde.-se dijo Soul.- No aun.

**¡Capitulo 12! :D Tal y como prometí ahora me tarde menos en subir el siguiente capítulo c:**

**Lo siento por dejarlos en suspenso haha c: pero ya saben un poco de emoción es buena.**

**Estoy triste porque ya voy a acabar ese fic ;-; me divertí demasiado escribiéndolo D: pero bueno ya que acabe ese seguiré con el de Beautiful disaster el cual deje totalmente abandonado por este ._.**

**Espero que les guste c:**

**Muchas gracias por el tiempo que le han dedicado a leer este fic c:**

**-Apple Ai Evans **


	13. El primero,el ultimo y el único

**Soul Eater no me pertenece D: No soy tan genial como para crear algo tan impresionante tal y como lo hizo Atsushi Okubo, su grandioso creador **

"Pasajeros con destino a Italia favor de abordar el tren." Se anuncio.

Maka miro a sus alrededor sin saber que era lo que esperaba ver. Quizá esperaba ver a Soul, quizá solo esperaba verse a sí misma haciendo lo correcto y diciéndole a Night que no podía irse con él. Pero no encontró ninguna de las dos cosas.

-Deberían de matarme por estúpida.- pensó Maka

Pero ya estaban en la puerta del tren y no parecía haber vuelta atrás. Subió al tren pero antes dio una última mirada.

-Quizá si esperaba que volvieras.-susurro.

Night y Maka tomaron asiento en el tren en silencio. Night sabía que Maka no estaba feliz, pero tenía la esperanza de poder devolverle su sonrisa algún día, aunque ese día no fuera hoy ni mañana no en un año; algún día lo lograría… o eso era lo que esperaba.

Maka miro por la ventana. No podía ocultar su falta de emoción por el viaje. Se sentía indefensa aun con Night cuidándola. Se sentía estúpida y falsa aun sintiendo por lo menos cariño por él.

-No debería de estar aquí.- pensó Maka.

"Muy buenas tardes" se escucho alrededor de todo el tren. "Les habla Hikaru Tanizawa, su servidor y conductor de este tren. Les informo que dentro de diez minutos el tren saldrá con destino a la bella Italia; hasta entonces por favor disfrute su estancia en el tren y haga buen uso de las instalaciones. Gracias"

En diez minutos… ya no habría esperanza.

-¡Soul!-exclamo Kid cuando este prendió el auto.- ¡No vayas a exceso de velocidad o no llegaras vivo a la estación!

Pero para cuando acabo la frase Soul ya se había marchado dejando una nube de polvo tras el.

Kid suspiro.

-Obviamente no iba a escucharme. Suerte, Soul.-dijo sonriendo mientras sacaba su patineta.- Y no vuelvas sin ella.

La ventaja era que Soul sabía perfectamente en donde se encontraba la estación del tren, la desventaja era que se encontraba casi en las afueras de Death City ósea que estaba muy lejos de ahí. Soul no sabía a qué hora saldría el tren, pero tenía el presentimiento de que debía apurarse si quería tener la oportunidad de tenerla de nuevo en sus brazos.

"Quizás ya no me ames" pensó Soul "Pero yo a ti sí. No voy a volver sin ti."

Conforme el tiempo pasaba Soul se llenaba más y más de miedo. Las manos le temblaban y no paraba de mirar el reloj. Sentía que el tiempo pasaba muy rápido y que a la velocidad a la que iba no llegaría a tiempo.

Sabía que Maka no se quedaría en Italia para siempre, que regresaría a Death City algún día, pero si se iba con Night lo que ella sentía por el sería algo que podría desaparecer para siempre y eso era algo que ya no podría remediar aun si ella volvía. No se puede forzar a una persona a amar a otra, por eso quería verla ahora cuando aun había una pequeña probabilidad de que ella aun lo amara.

Maka miro el reloj; Ya habían pasado 5 de los 10 minutos… Las manos le temblaban, sabía que debía irse, ¡que debía huir antes de cometer un grave error! Pero si se iba ¿A dónde iría? No podía volver con Soul pues el no la amaba ni mucho menos parecía tener interés en quedarse con ella. Tampoco creía que quisiese vivir ni en actitud de amigos con una mujer de casi cinco meses de embarazo, era demasiado problemático. Pero no podía irse con Night.

Repentinamente Maka se paro del asiento y Night la miro sorprendida.

-¿Pasa algo?-le pregunto Night.

Maka lo miro fijamente… Al verlo no pudo sentirse más culpable por tratar de escapar de su dolor con él. Era una magnifica persona. Abrió la boca para hablar y la mandíbula le tembló.

-Night…-dijo pasando saliva. No encontraba las palabras correctas para explicarle todo.

-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunto tomando su mano.

Maka retiro su mano la cual se encontraba helada.

-Night no puedo ir a Italia contigo.

-¿Prefieres ir a otra parte?-le pregunto.- Sospechaba que algo de Italia no te gustaba desde un principio.

Maka negó con la cabeza.

-Night, no lo entiendes, no puedo ir contigo a Italia ni a ninguna parte porque no sería correcto.

-Maka ya te dije que no me importa que estés esperando un hijo de Soul para mi mientras tu estés conmigo todo será correcto.

-¡Night ¿es que no lo entiendes? ¡No puedo irme contigo por qué no te amo!- lloro Maka.

Night abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar eso y la miro atónito.

-Eres una persona increíble y créeme que desearía estar enamorada de ti, porque yo de verdad confió en ti y sé que tu cariño es incondicional pero… simplemente no puedo, no pude ni podre jamás engañar a mi corazón y fingir que te amo; no puedo Night, no puedo…-dijo Maka con palabras entre cortadas por las lagrimas.- Creí que podía y decidí venir contigo porque me haces muy feliz pero no puedo ser egoísta Night, no puedo hacerte creer consciente o inconscientemente que algún día me enamorare de ti pues aun cuando lo intente sin saberlo le entregue mi corazón a alguien que no me ama y esto ya no tiene remedio. Por eso no puedo irme contigo, porque yo se que vas a encontrar a alguien a quien vas a amar y te va a entregar su corazón, alguien que te va a hacer feliz y llenara tu vida; alguien que definitivamente no soy yo.

-Maka yo se que si puedes amarme – dijo Night con el corazón destrozado- quizás no ahora ni mañana pero algún día—

-Night no lo hagamos más complicado si pudiera me iría contigo y lo sabes, lo haría si supiera que podría hacerte feliz hasta el ultimo día de nuestras vidas pero no puedo. No puedo mentirte. Enserio perdóname.- dijo Maka y tomo su bolso.

-Maka por favor…

Maka negó con la cabeza y se alejo caminando por el pasillo en busca de una salida.

-¡Maka!-grito Night parándose para correr tras ella.

El tren empezó a avanzar.

-No llegaste, Soul. Aunque tampoco ibas a venir.- pensó Maka entre lágrimas.

Soul dejo su auto mal estacionado y golpeo a uno en su intento de bajar rápido del auto. Tomo el anillo de compromiso que le había comprado a Maka y entro a la estación corriendo chocando entre las personas y siendo mal visto por los policías; sabía que si seguía corriendo así tarde o temprano acabarían persiguiéndolo para interrogarlo, pero de eso se encargaría mas tarde.

Corrió a la sección de información y pregunto por los trenes con destino a Italia.

-El último acaba de salir.- le dijeron.

-¿Hace cuanto tiempo?- pregunto Soul desesperado.

-Hace dos horas.- respondió.

-¿¡Que!- escalmo Soul.

-No, tonta- le corrigió otra de las trabajadoras.- hace como mucho cinco minutos, el que salió hace dos horas fue el de Francia.

-Ah, lo siento me equivoque salió hace cinco minutos.

-Casi me da un infarto.-dijo Soul.- Y ¿cree que pueda detenerlo? Necesito encontrar a alguien urgentemente.

-Tenemos prohibido hacer eso.-dijo la señorita.

-Por favor es urgente. ¡Cometí un grave error y ahora la mujer que amo va en un tren camino a Italia con un tipo que jamás la va a amar como yo!

-¡Por dios, es como en las películas!- exclamo.

-Aun así no podemos hacer nada, lo siento de verdad.-dijo la otra.

-¿Le mencione que tiene cuatro meses tres semanas y dos días de embarazo, que el bebe es mío, que ella es mi mejor amiga y lo mejor que tengo en mi vida? De verdad necesito encontrarla, es lo único valioso que tengo, la única familia que de verdad amo.

-Quisiera poder ayudarte pero nosotras no tenemos el poder de detener el tren. Hmm… pero aun tardara en tomar velocidad, quizás si te das prisa puedas llegar a tiempo.

-¿En qué pasillo esta la zona de abordaje?

-En el pasillo 13A, corre ¡Alcánzala!-le alentaron.

-¡Muchas gracias!- Exclamo Soul y corrió al pasillo 13A.

El pasillo 13A era estaba casi en el centro de la estación y había una gran cantidad de gente arremolinada. En su camino al pasillo pensó:

-Y ¿Cómo diablos planeo pasar sin un boleto? Fuck.

No le quedaba de otra que esquivar a los policías.

Corrió y corrió por lo que le parecía el pasillo más horriblemente extenso y al llegar al pasillo 13A se vio obstaculizado por el guardia que revisaba los boletos.

Se acerco corriendo.

-Señor necesito pasar urgentemente, tengo que encontrar a alguien en el tren antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-Su boleto por favor.- dijo secamente haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras.

-Por favor déjeme pasar le prometo que no tardare.

-Su boleto por favor.- repitió.

-Señor en este tren viene mi mejor amiga quien está esperando mí a mi futuro hijo; de verdad necesito encontrarla antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-Sin boleto no puede pasar. Puede comprar uno por allá- dijo señalando un punto lejano.

-No tengo tiempo para comprar un boleto, si tardo mas perderé el tren.

-Pues no es mi problema.

-¿Sabe qué? ¡Pueden joderse usted y su estúpido boleto!- exclamo Soul desesperado y le soltó un puñetazo en la cara.

Este se quedo gritando de dolor y Soul paso corriendo antes de que los demás guardias se dieran cuenta y lo persiguieran.

Cuando Maka quiso bajar del tren este ya estaba tomando velocidad; en otro caso habría simplemente saltado con facilidad por la ventana, pero ahora que estaba embarazada ese era el tipo de cosas que ya no podía hacer. Entonces ¿Cómo iba a bajar de ahí?

Pensó en sus posibilidades. Saltar no era una de ellas, tratar de convencer al conductor de detenerse era otra o bien podía fingir estar en labor de parto… Miro su vientre. Si, tenía un tamaño considerable para fingir estar dando a luz; pero tomaría eso como plan B, primero iría con el conductor a pedirle que detuviera el tren.

Toco la puerta en la cabina y entro.

-Buenas tardes.- lo saludo.

-Buenas tardes, Señora.

-¿Acaba de llamarme señora?- pensó Maka molesta.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

-Sé que es mucho pedir pero ¿podría detener el tren?-dijo Maka con la sonrisa más grande del mundo.

El conductor la miro un momento para luego atacarse de risa.

-Hahahaha. Eso es totalmente imposible, lo siento, pero no debo detener el tren una vez que ha empezado a avanzar.

-No debe, pero puede hacerlo, ¿Cierto?

-Sí, pero no me detendré por ningún motivo.

-¿Y si le digo que estoy a punto de dar a Luz?

-Si fuera cierto, por que se que no lo es, quizás me detendría en el mejor de los casos, en el peor tendría que dar a luz en el tren.-dijo volviéndose a reír.

Maka le habría dado una Maka-Chop si eso no pusiera en riesgo la seguridad de todos los pasajeros.

Salió de la cabina molesta, frustrada y deprimida. ¿Cómo iba a bajar de ahí?

Camino en busca de un asiento vacío lejos de Night con las rodillas temblorosas y los ojos humedecidos. No había actuado a tiempo… ahora ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Soul vio al tren que se alejaba; no parecía ir muy lejos quizás si corría podría alcanzarlo.

-Maka… ¡Voy por ti!-Exclamo y corrió.

El tren ya empezaba a tomar velocidad, si no se apuraba después sería imposible seguirle el paso.

Alcanzo la parte de atrás del tren y sin dejar de correr grito:

-¡Maka! ¡Maka!

Sabía que era imposible que su voz se escuchara entre el ruido del tren y de la gente de la estación pero siguió gritando como si de pronto el tren fuera a callarse.

-¡Maka!

Avanzo hasta la mitad del tren sin parar de gritar, con el corazón a punto de estallarle.

Ya no tenía aliento, pero no importaba. Solo una cosa importaba en ese momento.

_-¡Maka!_

_Maka se sentó. Cualquiera que la viera creería que padecía una enfermedad terminal por el estado tan deplorable en el que se veía. Era sorprendente como un sentimiento tan fuerte podía causar tanto en una persona; como una situación podía causar estragos tanto emocionales como físicos._

_Tenía la mirada clavada en el asiento y le temblaba la mandíbula._

_¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Lo había perdido todo. Había perdido a Soul._

_Hizo una recapitulación de todo lo que habían vivido juntos, de todo lo que habían hablado, a todos los lugares a lo que habían ido juntos, todas las veces que habían sonreído juntos, todas las veces que la cuido cuando estuvo enferma, cuando se conocieron, cuando Soul se convirtió en un Death Scythe…_

_De pronto le vino a la mente un recuerdo que no creía haber vivido._

_Habían subido al segundo piso cuando repentinamente Soul la acorralo contra la pared._

_-¿Soul…?_

_Maka no comprendía lo que sucedía, pero no tenía intención de pararlo._

_-Hueles tan dulce…-dijo Soul acercándose a oler su cuello de nuevo._

_El cuerpo de Maka empezó a reaccionar por sí solo y lentamente llevo sus manos al cabello se Soul._

_Soul le acaricio el rostro con las manos y la beso._

Maka no recordaba nada de eso hasta ese momento…

Cerró los ojos cuando estos volvieron a llenársele de lágrimas.

Repentinamente volvió a sentir el tacto de los labios de Soul sobre los suyos.

-¿Soul?- dijo Maka sorprendida abriendo los ojos como platos.

Pero ahí no había nadie. Que vida más miserable tenía sin Soul…

"_¿Quién eres?" le pregunto una voz dentro de sí. Parecía ser la voz de Soul._

"_No lo sé" Lloro Maka._

"_Por supuesto que lo sabes."_

"_¡No, no sé quien soy! ¡No sé quien soy porque ya no soy nadie! Antes solía ser alguien cuando tenía a Soul… Era Maka Albarn la usuaria de la guadaña mortal Soul Eater Evans ¿¡AHORA QUIEN SOY!"_

"_Maka Albarn la usuaria de la guadaña mortal Soul Eater Evans."_

"_¡No es cierto!"_

"_¿Por qué dices eso?"_

"_Porque te perdí, Soul. Te perdí…"_

"_No, Maka, no me has perdido."_

_Maka se paro. ¿Qué había sido eso? Por un momento eso se sintió como si ella y Soul hubiesen entrado en resonancia del alma. Eso… ¿Significaba que Soul estaba cerca?_

_Soul estaba por llegar a la parte frontal del tren cuando de pronto se escucho un alboroto dentro. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?_

_En cuanto encontró una oportunidad se trepo al tren y miro por la ventana. Al parecer había un hombre rubio armando escándalo por todo el tren. Paro los oídos y escucho._

_-¡Maka!- gritaba._

_¿Acaso era ese Night? Evidentemente lo era pero ¿¡Qué diablos sucedía con él! ¿¡Donde había quedado el Night amable y comprensivo! Parecía un monstro gritando y golpeando los asientos a su paso. ¿Esa era su verdadera personalidad? Supuso que ni Maka conocía ese lado suyo. Pero ¿Qué había causado esa histeria en Night? Maka se estaba lleno con el ¿No era eso lo que quería?_

_-¿Qué mas esperas Evans? ¡Entra!- le dijo el diablillo.- Creo que será bastante divertido lidiar con ese idiota._

_-Qué curioso que estemos de acuerdo.- sonrió Soul._

_Con el puño rompió el cristal de la ventanilla y entro de un salto._

_Hubo un segundo de silencio pues hasta Night se sorprendió; todo se mantuvo así hasta que este volvió a estallar._

_-¡TU!- le grito.- ¡Tu arruinaste todo! ¡Tú te robaste a Maka!_

_-¿Yo? ¡Si fuiste tú quien planeo llevársela a Italia!_

_-¡Siempre has sido tú el problema! ¡Ella me rechazo por ti!_

_-¿Por mi?-dijo Soul sorprendido._

_-¡Si, por ti! ¡Y todo por que fuiste lo suficientemente arrogante como para enamorarla! ¡Asquerosa bestia!- Grito y trato de golpearlo._

_Soul lo esquivo._

_-¿Estás diciendo que yo la enamore?- pregunto sin poder salir de su asombro.- ¿Estás seguro de eso? ¿Te refieres a que ella está enamorada de mí?_

_-¿¡A que mas podría referirme!- grito._

_-¿Dónde está Maka?- le pregunto Soul esquivando otro puñetazo de Night._

_-¡Me dejo!_

_-¿Bajo del tren?- pregunto Soul._

_-¡Yo que sé! El tren apenas estaba avanzando cuando dejo su asiento._

_Soul razono unos segundos. Maka no podía haber bajado del tren si ya estaba en movimiento. Sabía que era lo suficientemente consciente de su embarazo como para no saltar. Pero ¿En qué parte del tren se encontraba?_

_-¡Ni siquiera te importa Maka!- grito Night._

_-¡No te atrevas a volver a decir algo así!- grito Soul quien ya empezaba a enojarse._

_-¡Solo abusaste de ella, la embarazaste y la abandonaste!_

_Soul lo golpeo. La crudeza de sus palabras le pesaban terriblemente, sobre todo porque parte de ello era cierto; No la abandono cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba embarazada pero huyo en cuanto se sintió reemplazado, cuando lo celos no lo dejaban tranquilo. Huyo sin saber nada, sin saber que era lo que Maka realimente sentía._

_-¡Te dije que cerraras la boca pedazo de mierda!- le grito y le dio un golpe en la cara que parecía iba a dejarle un moretón terrible a Night._

_La gente miraba inquieta la pelea. A Soul le sorprendía que aun no se acercara a alguien a tratar de pararla._

_Night era muy fuerte, pero su ira lo hacía demasiado torpe por lo que no le fue muy difícil a Soul golpearlo lo suficiente como para dejarlo tan mareado que acabo cayendo de golpe en su asiento._

_Una vez que se hizo silencio escucho gritos a lo lejos._

_-¡Maka!- exclamo y se echo a correr en dirección a los gritos._

_Corrió y cuando llego vio a Maka hincada en el piso rodeada de personas gritando como loca y agarrándose el vientre._

_-¡Oh por Dios!- exclamo Soul corriendo hacia ella- ¡Maka!_

_Soul se puso tan nervioso que estuvo a punto de chocar con un asiento. ¡A Maka se le había roto la fuente! Había sido demasiado inesperado. Cuando llego a ella quitando a todo el que se interpusiese en su camino se hinco a su lado y tomo con sus temblorosas manos las de Maka._

_-Maka, no te preocupes, todo va a estar bien.- Le dijo y dirigiéndose a un hombre que se encontraba cerca le dijo.- ¡Dígale al conductor que detenga el tren, está a punto de dar a luz!_

_El hombre asintió y corrió a buscar al conductor._

_Maka no respondió; en cuanto el tomo sus manos dejo de gritar y lo miro sorprendida, sin dar crédito a sus ojos._

_-Te llevare a un hospital y todo estará bien._

_-… Si estabas aquí.- susurro Maka.- pero ¿¡Que haces aquí! ¿No estabas en una misión con tu nueva usuaria?-dijo en tono defensivo._

_-Sí pero ya volví.-dijo Soul un poco sorprendido por la reacción de Maka. Después de unos segundos se dio cuenta de que su reacción era correcta; así es como debía de reaccionar si volvía el idiota que la abandono._

_Maka lo miro en silencio con una mirada llena de resentimiento y dolor, pero que en el fondo estaba llena de alegría y esperanza. Era algo muy extraño para ella pues tenía sentimientos encontrados. Siempre quiso que Soul volviera, pero jamás se había puesto a pensar en cómo sería el momento ni había podido borrar esos dolorosos momentos en los que Soul se había comportado de una manera tan terrible con ella. No como reaccionar, no sabía que decir, no sabía como la había encontrado, ni que pensaba Soul de todo eso, tampoco sabía si era el Soul de antes o aun era el Soul al que no le importaban ni ella ni el bebe._

_-Vine a llegarte de vuelta a casa.-le dijo Soul._

_Maka retiro sus manos y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas._

_-…-abrió la boca para hablar pero no sabía que decir, solo sabía que tenía muchas cosas dentro de sí, cosas que se había guardado durante los últimos dos meses._

_Se paro en silencio y dio un paso hacia atrás._

_A Soul le dolió esa reacción por parte de Maka; pero sabía que la merecía._

_-Maka—_

_-¿Por qué volviste?-le pregunto._

_-Maka… Quiero pedirte perdón. Me comporte como un idiota, te trate mal y luego me fui por qué no soportaba—_

_-Por eso te dije que no quería que te hicieras cargo del bebe.- dijo Maka.- Sabia que esto no—_

_-¡No soportaba oírte hablar de Night!-Exclamo Soul para evitar que Maka le interrumpiera._

_Maka lo miro con los ojos abiertos como platos, totalmente sorprendida ante lo que Soul acababa de decir._

_-Soul, Night nunca va a hacer que dejemos de ser usuario y arma, ni mucho menos amigos._

_-¡Maka! ¿¡Es que no lo entiendes! ¡Tenia celos!-Exclamo Soul totalmente rojo.- Tenia celos por que Night era un buen tipo y a diferencia de mi parecía saber qué hacer; me sentía como un incompetente tratando de hacer algo para arreglar mis errores y tratando de buscar alguna manera de hacerte feliz ¡cuando en realidad no tenía ni la menor idea de que debía hacer! El parecía saber cómo amarte._

_-Soul, pero nada te obliga a amarme.-dijo Maka._

_-¡EL PROBLEMA ES QUE SI TE AMO!- Estallo Soul._

_Maka sintió como esas palabras corrían a través de ella hasta el más pequeño rincón de su corazón. Eran las palabras que tanto había esperado escuchar durante tantos años… ¿Cómo sabia que todo esto era real?_

_-Te amo.-dijo Soul en un susurro dando un paso hacia Maka.- No se desde cuándo es que te amo pero estoy seguro de que lo he hecho durante mucho tiempo. Pero soy tan estúpido que no me había dado cuenta; yo era tan afortunado de tenerte conmigo que no me di cuenta de que tan importante eras para mí hasta que sentí que podía perderte. Hay muchas cosas por las que debo pedirte perdón; principalmente por haber arruinado lo tuyo con Night hace un año; no debía haberte dicho cosas malas de él. Si tu lo amabas debiste haberlo aceptado, no debiste escucharme—_

_-Pero Soul—_

_-Espera, por favor deja que termine.- dijo Soul.- También quiero pedirte perdón por haber abusado de ti. La noche del cumpleaños de Kid tu no estabas completamente consciente de lo que sucedía y yo aun sabiendo eso me aproveche de ti, en realidad no sé por qué lo hice, todo fue muy extraño porque para mí es fácil controlar mis impulsos, sobre todo ese tipo de impulsos –creo que el haber vivido con Blair tantos años me ayudo—pero no pude hacerlo contigo, no pude controlarme; no sabía que ejercías tal poder y atracción sobre mí; no lo preví y acabe poniéndote de por vida en un estilo de vida que siempre dijiste nunca tendrías. Yo se que tener un bebe y formar una familia no forma parte de lo que querías hacer de tu vida, también se que no crees en el matrimonio, ni en los hombres, ni mucho menos crees en el amor. Demonios, ya estoy hablando de matrimonio._

_Soul hablaba cada vez más y más rápido y movía las manos con nerviosismo. Maka estaba que no creía todo lo que oía; no sabía que Soul hubiese pensado en todas esas cosas y se sentía muy complacida por ello. Lo que no entendía era ¿Por qué había empezado a hablar de matrimonio? De verdad que ya no sabía si creer que todo eso era real o no. Soul había dicho que la amaba ¡Que la amaba! ¿Era eso posible?_

_-Te quiero pedir perdón por todo lo que mis errores han afectado en tu vida, Maka. Pero sobretodo quiero pedirte perdón por nunca haberte dicho lo maravillosa que eres. Por nunca haberte agradecido todo lo que haces por mí, por aguantar mi mal carácter, mis desastres, mis errores y por perdonarme todos los problemas en los que te he metido. En verdad perdóname porque jamás te dije lo bella que eres, ni lo mucho que admiro tu carácter y lo inteligente que eres. Realmente no me importa que no entiendas la música, porque aun así tú me entiendes a mí y con eso me basta. Jamás te lo dije, pero no me imagino envejeciendo con nadie más que contigo, aunque yo sé que eso es algo que jamás podría pasar por que se que no me amas y que algún día llegara alguien de quien te enamoraras y te irás y yo no puedo impedirlo. Sé que ese día llegara en algún momento, pero hasta entonces quiero que estés conmigo, Maka; aunque tú no me ames el estar contigo es lo único que necesito porque contigo se quien soy…_

_Maka tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y temblaba de pies a cabeza._

_-Soul, no sabía que pudieras decir cosas tan bellas, mucho menos conmigo involucrada en ellas.- rio un poco Maka secándose las lagrimas con una mano.- La cosa es que estas equivocado, Soul, estas equivocado…_

_-¿Equivocado?- pregunto Soul._

_Maka asintió._

_-Estas terriblemente equivocado. Yo no creo en los hombres, eso es cierto, pero olvidas que el único hombre en el que confió eres tu; también dijiste que yo no creo en el matrimonio, ni en la familia, ni en el amor, pero eso no significa que no tenga el sueño de casarme, tener hijos y una bonita familia; la verdad es que yo sueño vivir la prueba de que toda mi vida estuve equivocada. Quiero que alguien me ame. También te equivocas en que yo no estaba totalmente consciente esa noche del cumpleaños de Kid; estaba consciente, otra cosa es que hasta el día de hoy yo no pudiera recordar nada, y ahora que puedo recordarlo todo se que yo si quería acostarme contigo, Soul, eso es algo que he querido desde hace tiempo pero que nunca me atreví a hacer pues siempre creí que tu jamás querrías meterte con una plana, poco desarrollada como yo. Pero en lo que más te equivocas es al decir que yo me voy a ir, porque eso no va a pasar a menos que tú me lo pidas, yo no me voy a ir porque yo también quiero envejecer a tu lado, Soul, quiero vivir peleándome contigo, riéndome contigo, viéndote de mañana a noche, cuidando a nuestro bebe juntos, quiero morir contigo a mi lado si es posible y que tú seas lo último que vea en mi ultimo día de vida… Y todo esto es porque te amo, Soul ¡Te amo!- Grito Maka y empezó a llorar sin parar- Te he amado desde hace muchos años, pero siempre tuve miedo de decírtelo, porque durante todo este tiempo me conforme con tu amistad aun cuando en mi interior sabia que ya no podía mas con todo esto, me conforme aun cuando sabia que me molestaba que anduvieras por ahí con otras chicas. Y es mi culpa haber llegado hasta este punto, porque a pesar de todo lo que presencie y llore jamás tuve el valor de decirte la verdad hasta ahora, Soul, y la verdad es que te amo._

_-Soy un idiota- dijo Soul abrazando a Maka- Soy el tipo más idiota de todo el universo._

_-No lo eres…_

_-Sí, lo soy. No me di cuenta de nada hasta ahora…_

_-Soul, ya no importa. Lo que importa es que sepas que te amo y que nunca voy a amar nada más de lo que te amo a ti, bueno quizás al bebe, pero nada más._

_Soul sonrió y la miro a los ojos. Acaricio su mejilla y se inclino hacia ella susurrándole en el oído._

_-Te amo, simplemente te amo._

_Maka lo abrazo fuerte y Soul sonrió al sentir el vientre de Maka contra su abdomen; literalmente estaba abrazando su familia completa._

_Cuando se separaron Soul miro el vientre de Maka y pregunto_

_-¿Puedo…?_

_Maka asintió y Soul poso cuidadosamente sus manos sobre el vientre de Maka._

_Sintió como una tibia sensación recorría su cuerpo y por una vez en la vida se daba cuenta de que lo tenía todo; era el hombre más afortunado._

_-Espero que se parezca a ti.- dijo Soul._

_Maka sonrió._

_Soul miro a Maka unos segundos._

_-Maka…Quizás este no es el mejor momento, ni el mejor lugar, porque de hecho yo tenía una idea muy distinta acerca de cómo sería esto pero ya no quiero perder más tiempo guardándome toda la verdad.-dijo Soul hincándose y metiendo una mano a su bolsillo; con la otra tomo su mano.- Maka yo quiero ser quien te demuestre que todo este tiempo hasta estado equivocada respecto a la familia, al amor y sobre todo respecto al matrimonio. Quiero ser quien te demuestre que un hombre si puede amar a una sola mujer toda su vida. Y sobretodo quiero ser el primero, el último y el único que te lleve al altar. Maka ¿Te casarías conmigo?_

_Las palabras no salían por su boca así que Maka simplemente asintió mientras Soul me ponía el anillo para después arrojarse a sus brazos y lentamente dejar que el la besara… _

_Él, el primer, el último y el único hombre que iba a amar._

_**FIN.**_

_**Este es el final del Fanfic **____** eso me pone triste porque en verdad disfrute mucho escribiéndolo y conocí gracias a este a gente muy linda **___

_**Muchas gracias por haber dedicado su tiempo a leer esta historia que viene directamente de mi corazón (:**_

_**También muchas gracias por sus reviews por que sin ellos quizás nunca habría acabado este fanfic.**_

_**Espero que la haya sido de su agrado y nos seguimos leyendo **_

_**Sean felices **_

_**-Apple Ai Evans**_


	14. Epilogo

**¡Soul Eater no me pertenece, le pertenece a Atsushi Okubo!**

**(: A petición de los lectores:**

**Epilogo**

Maka estaba sentada en la sala de una enorme casa con Liz y Tsubaki. Era una casa tan enorme que casi podría caber en la categoría de mansión.

-¿Y qué dijeron?- pregunto Liz.

-Primero nos dieron un gran sermón acerca de por qué usar protección era bueno, y después su madre salto de alegría cuando supo que íbamos a casarnos-dijo Maka sonriente.

-Y ¿Qué dijo tu padre?- pregunto Tsubaki.

-Dice que está muy feliz, pero aun lo veo llorando abrazado de esa fea muñeca de tela que se parece a mi.-dijo Maka haciendo una mueca.

-Ah, Spirit nunca lo va a superar; odiara a Soul toda su vida por llevarse a su Maka-dijo Liz imitando a Spirit.-Y ¿Dónde vas a comprar el vestido? No creo que vendan muchos vestidos para novias embarazadas.

-Usare el de mi madre.-dijo Maka.

-Y ¿Va a venir tu madre a la boda?- pregunto Tsubaki

-Creo que si.- dijo Maka- Espero que venga; tiene mucho que no la veo.

-¡Llegaron las invitaciones!- entro gritando Soul con una caja en las manos.

-¡Yo quiero ver eso!-exclamo Liz.

-Elizabeth, deberías dejar que las vea primero Maka.-Le dijo Kid quien venía junto con Soul.

-Ah, lo siento.-dijo Liz.

Maka tomo una invitación y todos se arremolinaron a su alrededor para leerla. La boda sería el seis de enero de ese año.

-Maka ¿Porque si dices que la boda será en un lugar cerca de el Shibusen tiene la dirección de este lugar?

-Sorpresa.-Dijo Soul.- ¿Te gusta nuestra casa? Aquí será la boda.

-¿¡Esta es nuestra casa!- exclamo Maka.

-No podíamos seguir viviendo en un departamento que está en el tercer piso.-Dijo Soul.-Es peligroso para el bebe.

-Pero es tan grande…-dijo Maka mirando a su alrededor.- ¿La boda será en el jardín?

-¿No te gusta?- le pregunto Soul.

-Me encanta.- dijo Maka.- Gracias.

Soul le sonrió con cariño, satisfecho de haber elegido la casa correcta.

-Ah por favor.- dijo Black Star.- Todavía no se casan, dejen de mirarse de una forma tan melosa. ¡Mejor volteen y admiren a su Dios en smoking! ¡Hahahaha!

-Lo compro esta mañana.-dijo Tsubaki.-Dijo que su boda acreditaba tener un smoking nuevo.

-Entonces casa nueva, ¿eh?-dijo Kid ignorando a Black Star y su smoking.- ¿Cómo conseguiste comprar una casa así?

-Hmm… digamos que soy un genio de los negocios.-dijo Soul.

-No, enserio Soul, ¿Qué hiciste?-le pregunto Maka mirándolo muy seria. Conocía a Soul y sabía que podía conseguir las cosas de la manera más extraña.

Soul volteo a verla y se rio. Sabía que le daría un Maka-chop si se enteraba de que le había comprado la casa a Night ya que este había decidido irse permanentemente a Italia; estaba tan desesperado por irse que no le importo el precio al que vendió la casa; simplemente quería venderla e irse.

-Dejémoslo en que soy un genio de los negocios.-dijo Soul con una nerviosa sonrisa.

Maka solo negó con la cabeza y decidió olvidarse de eso. A veces era mejor no saber ciertas cosas, y una de ellas fue el sexo del bebe quien nació en Abril.

Su nacimiento los tomo por sorpresa ya que un lunes a la 1:30 de la mañana…

-Soul…-lo despertó Maka- ¡Soul!

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Soul soñoliento tallándose los ojos.

-Se me rompió la fuente

-¿Qué?

-¡Se me rompió la fuente!-grito Maka.

-¡Oh por Dios!- Exclamo Soul entrando en pánico.- ¡T-t-tenemos que ir al hospital!

En menos de dos minutos Soul ayudo a Maka a subir al auto y salió corriendo rumbo al hospital.

-Llama a mi padre- le dijo Maka con la respiración entre cortada.- Dile que ya va a nacer.

Soul asintió y llamo a Spirit.

-¿Hola?- se escucho la voz de Spirit.

-¡Spirit!-Exclamo Soul aliviado de que contestara rápido.- ¡Ya va a nacer!

-¿Qué dijiste? Habla más despacio, mocoso.

-¡Que el bebe ya va a nacer!

-¿¡QUE!-Exclamo Spirit-¿¡En donde están!

-Vamos camino al hospital.

-¡Si algo sale mal te juro que lo pagaras!

-¡Usted tampoco sabía qué hacer cuando nació Maka!- le dijo Soul.

-¡Bah!-dijo Spirit ofendido pues sabía que era cierto.-Nos vemos en el hospital.

Y colgó.

Al llegar al hospital Spirit ya había llegado pues vivía más cerca y se había adelantado a llenar el registro de Maka, cosa que Soul le agradeció enormemente.

Sentaron a Maka en una silla de ruedas y le pidieron que esperara en lo que preparaban la sala de parto.

Esos fueron definitivamente los minutos más extensos de la vida de Maka.

-Soul…-Le dijo Maka con los ojos cristalinos.- Tengo miedo.

-Todo va estar bien, no te preocupes.-Dijo Soul para tratar de calmarla aun cuando él estaba aun más asustado que ella.-Para cuando te des cuenta todo esto habrá pasado y tendremos nuestro bebe aquí. Sigo creyendo que será un Arma.

-Te digo que será Usuario.-Dijo Maka apretando con fuerza la mano de Soul pues acababa de darle una contracción.- ¿¡Donde está el doctor!

Luna nació a las 4:57 de la mañana. Era una hermosa niña de cabello blanco como su padre y ojos verdes como y madre.

Spirit fue el primero después de Soul y Maka en cargar a Luna, después de él, Kid y Tsubaki quienes se convirtieron en los padrinos.

La madre de Maka llego al día siguiente y mantuvo una extensa conversación acerca de la vejez con Spirit.

Cuando Luna cumplió 5 años se supo que era un arma; una guadaña color plata y rojo vino. ¿Su usuario? Un jovencito unos dos años más grande que Luna llamado Zac quien curiosamente resulto ser un violinista muy bueno. A Soul le fascino la idea de que Zac fuera el usuario de Luna pues esperaba que con la música pudieran impulsar la resonancia de sus almas tal y como lo habían hecho él y Maka.

Soul le enseño a Luna a tocar el piano y Maka que los libros no eran solamente para leer.

Soul y Maka no volvieron a dormir nunca mas…

**Fin**

**Espero que les haya gustado el epilogo c: **

**Luna, el nombre le puse al bebe de Soul y Maka es el nombre que me gustaría ponerle a mi hija si algún día. Próximamente seguiré escribiendo mi otro fic (Beautiful disaster). Muchas gracias por sus reviews **** ¡Me hacen el día!**

**Sean felices **

**-Apple Ai Evans**


End file.
